Blood Rush
by newyork24-7
Summary: Gibb's day doesn't get off to a good start when he wakes up in Autopsy. Life doesn't get any easier when he finds out how much he's changed. Throw in a vampire support group, some strange cases and a certain intoxicating red head and things get hinky.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**A word of warning this story is unusual. But I saw the film twilight the other day and figured I would give the story a shot. It's a crime/drama/romance/black humour/supernatural. A fact I can't fit into the summary lol.**

* * *

The night's sky was black, with not a cloud or star in sight. Only the crescent moon broke through the oppressive darkness, although it's pure gleaming white glow gave off more of an eerie vibe rather than offering any comfort. A cold breeze silently whipped through the city, causing all it came into contact with to shiver and the hairs on the back of their necks to stand to attention, in an attempt to ward off the feeling of uneasiness they would pull their coats tighter around themselves and quicken their pace.

* * *

Exhaling deeply, his breath appearing white and whispy in the bitter January air, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned the collar of his coat up and then dug his hands deep into his pockets as he walked hurriedly through Garfield Park. It had not been the best of days. First his car had decided to break down, and when he took it into the garage he was told his transmission was shot. Plus thanks to an ordering error they didn't have the parts that were needed, or even a replacement car for him to use and so he was stuck without a car for the next two days, having to walk everywhere.

His irritation had been further compounded when he was late to work and found his team were already out at a crime scene. He had never thought he would see the day that Dinozzo got into work before him, never mind beat him to a crime scene. The younger man hadn't been able to keep his glee about his boss's lateness quiet either, which resulted in a good few head slaps, that surprisingly didn't make Gibbs any happier, a fact he found strange, hitting Tony usually made the tensions of the day ease at least slightly. Today though, nothing, not a jot.

Mind you that may have had something to do with a certain red head, who had been on fine form today, constantly sticking her nose into his case. It wasn't even an overly complex one either. A navy seal had been stabbed by his wife when she found out he had been very……closely involved with his male commanding officer, she had lashed out when she had discovered the affair, and then called NCIS to confess her guilt. It was an open and shut case, the only reason Jenny had decided to get involved was because the commanding officer was a well respected family man who was about to receive a medal for bravery in Iraq and Sec Nav didn't want the affair discovered by the press. As a result Jen had been chasing his tail all day, telling him if he let anything slip to the press she would castrate him with her pencil. He had been forced to grit his teeth and force himself not to strangle her, although he had been sorely tempted to shove her in the elevator and get McGee to hack into the system and shut down the lift's power supply, shutting her in there. He decided that even though the couple of hours of peace and quiet he would get would be nice, it would in no way make up for the torture she would inflict on him later. People thought Ziva was lethal, but she was just obvious about her 'skills', with Jenny you never saw her attack coming and she was inventive with her punishments, she enjoyed mental torture just as much as she liked sticking her stiletto through someone's foot, all while smiling sweetly and carrying on with polite small talk, he knew, he'd been there.

Gibbs's attention was pulled from his thoughts as he heard footsteps in the thicket of trees and bushes along the path, the branches cracking and the leaves rustling as the steps quickened. Pausing, Gibbs stood for a moment, trying to ascertain what direction the steps were going in, whether they were growing closer or moving further away. After a few seconds he was satisfied it was the latter and began walking again, ignoring the creaking of the branches above him. Had he looked up though he would have seen the two translucent eyes following his movements, the rest of the creature hidden, blending into the darkness.

* * *

He was halfway through the park when he heard the sobbing coming from the direction of a small pathway that lead into a gap in the trees. Unable to see anything he drew out his gun and edged closer to the opening. Squinting slightly he could make out the form of a woman in her early thirties leaning against a tree trunk, crying softly. Holstering his weapon he called out, 'Are you ok?'

She didn't answer, just continued to rock back and forward, weeping. He tried again, 'I'm going to come closer, don't panic I'm a law enforcement officer, I work with NCIS'

He moved closer, wondering what had happened to the woman. He was less than a foot away when he felt himself go flying backwards, landing heavily on the hard cold ground. Struggling, he tried to move, but the weight on his chest made it impossible, looking up, he saw the woman who had previously been in distress was now perched on him, her knees digging into his thighs and her hands pinning his arms to the ground.

She gave him an evil grin, her blonde locks gleamed in the moonlight, her eyes were almost all black, but they shined eerily, looked as though they could see right into his soul. Leaning forward she bared her teeth and he could see her canine teeth were a lot longer and sharper than they should be, the white glinting in the dark night. She brought her face next to his, her voice filled him with a sense of dread as she whispered to him, 'A law enforcement agent huh?', she laughed softly. 'You'd think the first thing they'd teach you is not to approach strangers. Poor you, trying to play the good Samaritan and this what you get'

With that her head flew forward and she sank her teeth into his neck.

Letting out a small cry of alarm Gibbs tried to dislodge her, but she was freakishly strong and held him in place. His entire body thrummed with pain, the worst was the agonizing tearing at his throat. He could feel his energy drain away, he tried to focus but couldn't. As the pain began to dull slightly he felt his eyes grow heavy and he let himself slip into the darkness.

* * *

Once all the man's blood was drained Jessica sat up with a grin, licking the remainder of his blood from around her lips. Studying him she felt kind of bad, he had been quite good looking although the gaping wound at his neck ruined it a bit. Still it had been a tasty meal. Pushing herself to her feet she brushed the dirt from her clothes and leaned over to lift his identification from his inside pocket. She tore it into tiny shreds with her bare hands, after all it was part of the game to make the identification as difficult as possible. Cracking her fingers she prepared herself for the next bit, she always enjoyed it. She had to make sure he didn't change, and to do that she had to quite literally rip him from limb to limb, which had the added advantage of making his death look like a vicious animal attack. Just as she was about to start she heard a group of people approach, cursing silently she swiftly disappeared into the night, seconds before the group of youths wandered into the clearing, clutching the illegally bought bottles of alcohol. There screams of horror filled the air as they took in the sight of the dead man before them.

* * *

Dr Peter Walters looked up as the E.M.T's rolled in the stretcher with the black body bag lying on it. Peering over his glasses he asked, 'What do we have?'

'Male, late 40's. Found in Garfield Park by a bunch of kids. Looks like an animal attack'

Peter interrupted 'Another one? That's the second in three weeks'

'Yeah, it's not as gruesome this time though. We think it got scared off before it could finish the job, just took out the throat this time'

Unzipping the bag, Peter made a quick assessment of the wound, 'It's pretty clean, there's no blood in the wound at all, or surrounding the area. Do we have an I.D.?'

'No', the older E.M.T. shook his head, 'Looks like we'll just have to wait for someone to report the poor sod as missing'

Peter nodded, 'Poor guy, he obviously didn't stand a chance'

* * *

Gibbs groaned as he opened his eyes, the bright lights above him made him squint in pain and discomfort. As he stared at the ceiling he began to take stock of where he was, the metal table he was lying on was freezing and the fact he was naked apart from a white sheet that covered him from the chest downwards didn't, help the situation. His neck hurt, and it felt itchy. Remembering the attack he brought his hand upwards to probe at the injury. Much to his eternal shock he felt it shrink under his hand, the skin quickly knitting together. Thinking he was imagining it he pulled his hand away, taking a couple of deep breaths before feeling his neck again, amazed to find that the wound was now completely healed. Sitting up quickly, the sheet fell to his waist, he stared at the floor in confusion as he started to piece together his surroundings, why the hell was he in an Autopsy room! At least it wasn't NCIS's, that would be an awkward situation.

Hearing a tiny cough he looked up to see a small woman standing in the corner off the room. She moved forward, running a hand through her brown pixie cut, grinning wryly at him as she said,

'I think we should get going. Or that Autopsy's going to be a bitch'

* * *

**So let me know if you would be interested in this story continuing. I understand it won't appeal to everyone but either way I value your opinion's**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing a tiny cough he looked up to see a small woman standing in the corner off the room. She moved forward, running a hand through her brown pixie cut, grinning wryly at him as she said,

'I think we should get going. Or that Autopsy's going to be a bitch'

Gibbs stared at her in shock, 'Who the hell are you? And what am I doing in the morgue?'

The woman moved closer to him, picking up his clothing off the bench and handing it to him, 'I get you're a bit bewildered right now, but we really do need to get out of here and as much as I think I'd appreciate the view', she gestured at his near naked form, 'I don't think a stint behind bars for indecent exposure will make your day any better'

'No it wouldn't', he went to move the rest of the sheet when he noticed she was watching him intently, clearing his throat he gestured for her to turn around, 'Mind giving me a moment'

Rolling her eyes she let out a small laugh, 'A girls got to get her kicks somewhere'. He just raised a eyebrow at her and she held her hands up in defeat, 'Fine', she turned around, 'But if we weren't in such a rush you wouldn't be getting off so easily'.

Jumping off the table and pulling up his trousers Gibbs asked, 'So who are you?'

'Caroline Kinsella. Can I turn around yet Leroy?'

'Yeah you can, and how do you know my name?'

She shot him a grin as she watched him button up his shirt, murmuring 'I have my sources'

When he had pulled on his jacket, she motioned towards the door, 'Now as much as I would love to chat Leroy, we need to go'

'Fine', to be honest he didn't fancy having to explain his sudden rise from the dead to a medical professional, he'd end up locked away. He followed the brunette out the room, 'And I prefer Jethro'

* * *

They moved silently through the desolate corridor, Caroline looked sideways at the silver haired man beside her, 'We need to meet the others'

'Others?'

'You don't think I managed to break into a city morgue, destroy all the paperwork that said you had been brought in and get you organized all by myself, did you?', she glanced at him and laughed, 'Oh, you did'

Feeling a bit put out Gibbs muttered, 'Well you haven't really explained anything'

Getting exasperated Caroline told him, 'I will! Just not here'

Gibbs looked up to see two men slip out of one of the doors that led off the corridor, 'Don't panic', he heard Caroline whisper, 'They're with us'.

The two men approached the pair, both were tall, but one was blonde with short spiky hair and was dressed in jeans and a t shirt, while the other had dark hair and was dressed in a business suit. It was the dark haired man who spoke first, 'Right that's it sorted, there is no paperwork to suggest that an animal attack victim was brought in last night.'

'Yeah', the blonde one let out a snort of laughter, 'So there will be one hell of a confused medical examiner in a few hours'

He was quickly reprimanded by the other man, 'Harrison it's not bloody funny, this could have been a disaster'

'Oh lighten up, it all turned out fine'

'We still need to get out of here. Caroline did you disable the CTV?'

'Of course I did, must you treat me like a child?'

'Comes with the territory little sis', he grinned at her as they slipped out the fire exit and climbed into the black Ford that sat in the alleyway.

Slightly bewildered , Gibbs got in without protest. It was only after the car drove away that he asked, 'Ok so what the hell is going?'

Caroline sighed, 'I suppose we have to tell you at some point. But first of all I think introductions are in order. The man driving', she gestured to the dark haired man, 'Is my brother Luke Carson, and this', she grabbed the blonde man's hand and grinned 'Is my husband Harrison Kinsella and we're vampires and now so are you'

Gibbs couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, 'Well at least you have a sense of humour'

Caroline looked at him, smiling sadly, 'I'm not joking. Earlier on while you were walking home, you were attacked by a rogue hunter, normally after they've finished feeding they'll destroy the body, so you can't turn, this time though they were interrupted, meaning they didn't finish the job. This meant that you became one of us.

Gibbs couldn't help but interrupt, 'You want me to believe I'm now one of the undead'

Caroline rolled her eyes, 'I'm sorry to tell you, but we are not undead, that's a myth. I suppose I should explain. We are not immortal, we just have a longer lifespan, we usually live for around two centuries. Also we are not the undead, vampires are actually a more developed form of humans, we are quicker, stronger, more agile and age slower. We are also quicker at healing, hence the whole idea of us being immortal, as long as our body remains in one piece we can repair our injuries. Another myth is that we are unable to go out in the daylight, we can, the only reason that nonsense started is because we used to hunt at night, so people believed we were nocturnal creatures.'

Gibbs interrupted again, 'There is no way in hell I'm drinking other people's blood!'

Harrison let out a snort of amusement, causing his wife to dig her elbow into his ribs before turning her attention back to Gibbs. 'We don't actually hunt anymore, well', she corrected herself, 'Most of us don't. You see we have one slight genetic fault, which is we don't produce enough iron, and we have a problem with our haem. In the olden days we used to have no choice than to drink the blood of humans, although we only took enough to survive, it is a mortal sin to kill an innocent, plus at that point we needed to keep our numbers down, we didn't need the competition. Now though we can survive using less extreme measures, we take iron supplements, a drug known as Hermatin and eat a high carbohydrate diet for energy. Luke can sort that out for you, he's a doctor. In fact the only people who still hunt do it as a sport, they enjoy the thrill of the kill.', Caroline pulled a face indicating how distasteful she found it.

Sitting back Gibbs let out a sigh, 'This isn't happening, be honest am I in some sort of coma?'

Harrison turned to him, 'I know it's a lot to take in, I found it strange as well'

'You were attacked as well?'

''No', Harrison shook his head, 'Caroline and I are life mates, so she turned me. She and Luke were born as vampires'

'Wait a minute', Gibbs rubbed his forehead, 'I thought you didn't do that?'

Luke interjected from the front seat, 'Every vampire has a life mate, if they are human then we are allowed to turn them. It's not good for us to try and hold a long term relationship with a human, it's too complicated.

'Why'

Luke glanced at Caroline in the mirror, she sighed 'Let's not go into that right now. It's very unlikely you have already met yours. All you need to know is you will be inexplicably drawn to them, but we can cross that bridge when we come to it', She looked out the window, 'Oh we're here.'

Turning to Gibbs she told him, 'I thought you might want a few hours to get your head around this, so we brought you home. We'll come round at around ten and sort everything out.

Gibbs just nodded and climbed out the car. He made his way slowly to the door, his head spinning. He heard the car drive away. When he got into the house he threw himself into the shower, something about being dead earlier made him want to wash. Pulling on some clean clothes he stared at himself in the mirror, looking for any differences.

There were a couple of minor ones, his skin was slightly paler and his eyes were an even more of an intense shade of blue. Shaking his head he told himself he was being ridiculous, he had just hit his head and was imagining it all. Looking at the clock he saw it was seven a.m. sighing he decided he was going to work. It was just another day and everything would snap back to normal, after all there was no such thing as vampires.

* * *

**Ok I still haven't decided whether to keep this story up or pull the plug. Will probably decide on the response I get for this chapter.**

**So let me know what you think**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs stood in the empty elevator, rubbing at his neck. That attack had seemed so real, but how could it be? He had just had a vivid nightmare, he told himself, that was all, nothing in his life had changed. It was just another day. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out into the bullpen, to find that once again his team had beaten him to work. Still he wouldn't let that bother him, after all none of them had been dead last night, he shook his head, he needed to stop this, he hadn't died last night! End of.

* * *

Tony looked up as his boss approached, he frowned slightly, Gibbs looked ill! Gibbs was never sick! But today his skin was pale and had a slight sheen of sweat over it, he also had a slightly pained expression on his face. Tony met his team mates worried gaze and digging deep for some courage he asked,

'You feeling ok boss?'

'I'm fine', Gibbs just mumbled his reply and sat down heavily at his desk, beginning to sift through the paperwork left over from yesterday's case.

Tony just raised an eyebrow, his team mates didn't look too convinced either, Ziva's lips were tightly pursed and McGee just looked confused, a world where Gibbs got sick had never seemed possible, after all what bug would be brave enough to attack Gibbs!

* * *

Trying to focus on his paperwork, Gibbs attempted to block out his teams worried looks. If he was being honest he didn't feel well at all. He felt tired, weak and dizzy, it didn't help that he could sense his work mates concern coming off them in waves. He bit back a grimace, his stomach was cramping, he was starting to wish he'd just went to his bed when he got in. Although he had been slightly concerned that those obvious lunatics from earlier would turn up. Bloody vampires! He bit back a snort, and thanked God they didn't know where he worked.

* * *

The security guard looked up as the two women approached him, he looked them up and down smiling, God they were hot. One was petite with her brown hair cut in a pixie cut that accentuated her almond shaped brown eyes and high cheekbones. She was dressed casually in jeans and a cashmere sweater that clung to her curves. The other woman was taller, although she was still only about average height. Her long blonde hair was like a sheet of gold, her eyes were a haze of grayish blue, like a sea on a stormy night. She was dressed more elegantly in a smart designer trouser suit and heels. The guard put on his most charming smile as they approached his desk, it was the blonde who spoke,

'We're here to see Special Agent Gibbs'

'Is he expecting you?'

'Does that really matter?'

The blonde woman leaned over, smiling sweetly. The guard swallowed heavily, trying not to be too obvious about looking down her gaping blouse, he stuttered at her, 'I suppose just this once, it would be ok'

'Fantastic', she squeezed his hand, '2nd floor?'

'Uh huh', he watched as the two women strolled off in the direction of the elevators murmuring under his breath, 'That lucky bastard'

* * *

As they walked away from the security desk Caroline turned to her sister-in-law, 'Nice work Em'

The blonde woman let out a small noise of derision, 'Oh that was easy, flash them a glimpse of cleavage and they'll just about sell their souls', She turned and glared at the younger woman, 'I can't believe you let him go home! I mean did you honestly think that he would hang around and wait for you to turn up?', she lowered her voice to a hiss, 'You had just told him that he had died and was now a sodding vampire for Christ sake!'

Stepping into the elevator Caroline tried to defend her actions, 'Hey I've never done this before, the turning's always been a conscious choice. How was I meant to know he would decide to go to work, just hours after waking up on a mortuary slab!'

Emily let out an annoyed sigh, 'It's not just that, you know he'll be suffering the effects of our 'condition', at the very least you should have given him the meds he needs. If he collapses, things are going to get even more awkward. I mean think how odd it looks when a supposedly healthy Government Agent collapses with severe anemia and acute porphyria'

'I know, I just didn't really think about it, I am sorry', she shot her friend a remorseful look.

Taking in Caroline's puppy dog eyes, Emily shook her head half in despair and half in amusement, 'It's fine, we found him, Just forget about it, ok?'

As the doors opened Caroline smiled and bounced out of the elevator, calling back, 'Forget about what?'

* * *

Looking up, Tony's eyes just about popped out of his head as two of the hottest women he had ever seen headed in his direction. He straightened his tie, fixed his hair and sat up straight, grinning at them as they approached, 'Can I help you ladies?'

On hearing Dinozzo's hopeful tone, Gibbs looked up, letting out a low groan at the sight of the familiar brunette.

Caroline seeing the look of pure horror on Gibbs's face ran forward and jumped up onto his desk, 'Leroy! Have you missed me?', she smirked at him.

'No', he glared at the woman, who gave him a slight pout, he blatantly ignored his teams looks of amusement, and Tony's look of disappointment and shock. The blonde approached his desk and held out her hand, which Gibbs shook briefly, she smiled politely at him 'Emily Carson, I'm Luke's wife. It's nice to finally meet you. I was wondering if there was someplace we could talk?'

Not wanting to appear rude Gibbs nodded, 'Fine', he pointed at Caroline who was currently sipping at his coffee and grimacing, 'But she stays here'

'Hey, that's not fair!', she protested as the other two headed in the direction of the elevator, putting some true emotion into her voice she called after them, 'Leroy, you can't just walk away, not after what I did for you last night!'

Tony just about choked on his coffee at that remark, Ziva looked up wide eyed, and McGee studiously stared at his pc, trying to block out the mental picture that was currently running through his head.

* * *

Emily watched in interest as the man hit the emergency stop button the minute the lift doors closed, he turned to her, 'What do you want?'

'You look like hell. I'm guessing you're feeling pretty rough right now?'

'So what if I am, it's a bug'

'No it's not and you know it's not', She rummaged in her bag and pulled out two pill bottles, 'These are for you, you take two of each twice a day. One lot when you wake up and one lot before you go to bed. A bit of advice, I would take a dose just now, before you pass out'

Gibbs just nodded, 'Fine', he shook out one of each pill and dry swallowed them, 'Can I go now?'

Tilting her head slightly, Emily smiled, 'You know they said you were stubborn but I didn't think you would be quite so pig headed', she sighed softly, 'Look I honestly don't know how difficult this must be for you, I was born a vampire, this has always been my life. My family, most of whom you've met, are the largest vampire family in D.C. and we are 'in charge' of making sure that newbie's cope with such a massive change. Admittedly in most cases these people have been turned by partners and gave themselves willingly, so I expect this will be more of a……challenge, but we want to help and there are some things that you still need to know. So with that in mind, I want to invite you for dinner tonight, it will give you a chance to ask any questions you may have', she grinned, 'We can be your vampire support group'

Gibbs exhaled deeply, he had hoped it had just been a dream, but obviously not, glancing at the ceiling he figured it wouldn't do any harm to at least turn up, 'I suppose that would be ok'

'Fabulous', Emily handed him a piece of paper with an address on it, 'We'll see you tonight'. As quick as a flash she hit the stop button again, causing the lift to start moving.

* * *

Caroline sat on Gibbs's desk, swinging her legs. Her little outburst had very definitely got the teams attention and they were all avidly watching her. Picking up on the vibes they were giving off, she knew that the man in the far corner was the most curious, in fact she had felt his eyes watching her ever since she had arrived. Looking over at him she gave him a coquettish smile and slipped off the desk before walking over to him, making sure her hips swayed enticingly, she had always liked games. Licking her lips she leaned over his desk, making sure he could see a glimpse of her cleavage, 'Can I help you?', she raised an eyebrow at him.

Tony grinned back at her, 'I sure hope so'

She raised an eyebrow at him, 'I think you want to know what I did for Leroy last night'

Tony's grin widened, ''You would tell me that?'

Chuckling Caroline brushed her thumb across his cheek, 'Hell no, sorry sweetie but you are not my type', she smiled wolfishly, 'I eat boys like you for breakfast'

'Caroline!', Emily's voice broke across the bullpen, the younger woman swirled around and gave her an innocent look.

'What?'

'We are going, now!'

'Ok, she shot one last smirk at Tony and sashayed away from the team's area, only pausing to say to Gibbs, 'It was nice to see you again Leroy'

Trying to keep his irritation in check, he growled at her, 'It's Jethro'

Emily let out an irritated sigh and all but dragged Caroline towards the elevator, calling over her shoulder, 'We'll see you tonight Jethro', just as the doors slide shut.

Gibbs was feeling a lot better already and looked over at his team who were sitting open mouthed, smirking slightly he told them, 'Stop gawping and get back to work'

* * *

'Ziva!', Tony threw another paper airplane across the room, hitting the assassin in the face, causing her head to snap up, a dangerous look on her face.

'This better be important Tony'

'It is', he quickly looked around the bull pen for any sign of Gibbs, seeing the coast was clear he continued, 'Who do you think those women were?'

Ziva glared at him, 'I don't know and to be honest it's not any of our business'

'Oh come on', Tony scoffed, 'Don't pretend you're not intrigued. Two babes turn up for Gibbs and you're telling me you don't care why'

'No, I don't and to be honest it's not worth the hassle when Gibbs finds out that you're gossiping about him'

'Fine Zee-vah, I'll talk to Probie, get his opinion', he turned to McGee, 'So what do you think. Think Gibbs has gotten over his thing for red heads?'

McGee glanced over at his senior colleague, 'They both had wedding rings on Dinozzo'

Tony frowned, trying to figure out if that was true, 'I didn't see that'

Ziva let out a small laugh, 'That might have something to do with the fact you were too busy looking at other parts of their anatomy'

'I'm insulted Ziva, I noticed a lot of important details'

'Oh really, like what?'

Tony was saved from answering by Gibbs exiting the elevator and approaching the team, he opened his drawer and grabbed his badge and gun, 'Petty officer's been killed in an animal attack in Anacostia Park, so grab your stuff', he paused at Dinozzo's desk, 'Oh and Tony, McGee's right, both Emily and Caroline are married, now get your mind out of the gutter', with that he head slapped the younger man and strolled back towards the elevator. His team quickly followed, Ziva and McGee were both smirking at Tony who was frowning and rubbing his head. That head slap had really hurt, it was even worse than usual, he swore he could feel a bump coming up, probing it gently he began to wonder if Gibbs was starting to develop super human strength, he shook his head slightly, nah he must just have been really annoyed.

* * *

**I have to be honest I was quite surprised by the response I got to the last chapter.**

**So I have decided that for the time being I will continue with this story. As long as people are still liking it and reviewing it stays.**

**Next chapter will be the case, an awkward moment for Gibbs, a Jibbs encounter and the dinner....I think lol**

**So Review, let me know your thoughts**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

The team made there way through the bushes. Gibbs was leading the way, charging ahead of his team, ducking and weaving his way through the branches easily, as the others struggled.

Tony smirked as an idea began to form in his head, he looked ahead of him, making sure Gibbs was out of sight. As he walked past a long branch he grabbed hold of it, and swinging himself under it he let it go flying backwards, right into McGee, who let out a startled yelp. Ziva shook her head as Tony doubled over in laughter at the sight of McGee spitting out leaves. All three jumped though when Gibbs's voice floated back through the bushes,

'Do that again Dinozzo and I'll shove that branch down your throat'

Tony looked at his bewildered team mates, 'How the hell did he see that?'

Ziva looked just as confused, 'I honestly have no idea', she looked over at McGee who was still coughing, he just shook his head and gave a shrug.

Gibbs's voice yelled back again, 'Hey! We have a case now get your sorry asses up here and stop your debating'

McGee spluttered out, 'He heard that? How? He's like half a mile ahead of us'

Shaking his head Tony looked slightly scared, 'Do you think Gibbs has super powers?'

Ziva snorted 'No I don't, our voices are just carrying on the wind'

'Would you lot move it!!' All three jumped in alarm and moved as quickly as possible through the thicket.

* * *

Gibbs made his way into the clearing and swallowed heavily at the sight before him. Limbs lay scattered across the ground, a torso was pulled in half, and a head was face down in a pile of leaves. He knew instantly what this was, this was what should have happened to him last night, this should have been his fate. Hearing his team drawing closer, he looked up into their horrified faces. Tony gulped,

'What sort of animal did that?'

No one answered, they all just stared. Ducky and Palmer joined the group, 'Oh my!', Ducky gasped

'Yeah Duck, we know', Gibbs said grimly as he took in his friends shocked expression, 'Dinozzo, take photo's, Ziva close off the area and McGee sketch the scene. Ducky think you can get us a time of death?'

'If I can find a liver then I should be able to. I take it we need to find out what type of animal caused this?'

'That would be the idea', Gibbs watched as his team swung into action, he wondered if this has happened before or after his 'death'. He wondered how she had lured this one to his doom, and he worried about what the Autopsy results would show.

* * *

Back at headquarters' Gibbs was trying to find out the identification of their dead Petty Officer, not that he was having much luck. The poor man's fingertips had been gnawed off, so dental identification was going to be the only hope they had of finding out who he was. Ducky had given him a time of death of about 11pm, 2 hours after he had been attacked. Gibbs shook his head sadly, he wondered how many more lives this monster would claim, this attack, including his, was the third in so many weeks.

Gibbs looked up as he heard the door to MTAC open and Jenny stepped out. Sitting back he took in her appearance, her hair was down in loose curls today and seemed to stand even more against the pure white of her top. His eyes flickered appreciatively over her curves, before running down her legs. The skirt she was wearing today could hardly be called risqué, as it came down to her knees, but it had a split up the side that gave him a flash of her long leg every time she moved. He watched as she headed down the stairs, while simultaneously reading over some files, his stomach jumped in what felt like excitement as he realised that she was heading in his direction. She looked up from her paperwork and gave him a small smile, 'Agent Gibbs, I need to talk to you about your present case. Walk with me down to Autopsy?'

His mouth dry Gibbs nodded and got up from his seat, grinning Jenny reached across him, her arm brushing past his chest, making it tighten with want, as she grabbed his coffee and smirking took a sip,

'Oh good', she shot him a smirk, 'It's still warm', she sashayed away from his desk, Gibbs watched the way her hips swayed enticingly. She suddenly seemed to realise that he wasn't following her and turned around to give him a curious look, 'Are you not coming with?'

Trying to regain some control over his mouth he coughed and mumbled, 'Yeah of course' and strolled up to the elevator, they stood in silence for a minute until the doors opened and they both stepped in.

Jenny turned to face him, 'Do we know the name of the victim yet?'

Gibbs hit the emergency stop button, 'No, not yet'

She shook her head, 'Poor guy, I heard he was in bits, do you think Ducky knows the type of animal yet?'

Trying to focus on what she was saying, Gibbs forced out an answer, 'Dunno, we can ask him when we get there'

Jenny continued to talk, but he had stopped listening. Instead he looked at her eyes, he had always loved that shade of green, loved the way they seemed to glitter when she was pissed off about something, or the way they used to darken, just before she came apart for him. His eyes flickered to her mouth, she occasionally wore lipstick, although she didn't need too. He took in her full bottom lip and wondered how she'd react if he kissed her and pulled it into his mouth, he felt himself tighten slightly as he remembered the way she would moan whenever he did that, the way her fingers would curl into his hair, pulling him closer.

Jenny was oblivious to Gibbs's thoughts, she knew he was staring at her, but she just assumed he was listening to her for a change, so she continued to talk, 'This is the third attack in three weeks. The first was across town, a Mr. David Jones, that attack was identical to this one. The second also took place last night, although it's a bit strange. A man was found in Garfield park around 9pm last night by a group of teenagers. They reckoned that they scared off the animal, because this guy was in one piece, well apart from the gaping hole in his throat. But, and this really is unbelievable, the body's vanished, disappeared from the morgue in the early hours, with all the paperwork and all the items the body was brought in with. The coroner and EMT's have both confirmed that there was a body brought in, but no one knows where it is, plus they didn't have a chance to make an I.D. There's another weird thing about these attacks, the first victim had no blood what so ever in any part of his body, not a even a splatter on any of limbs, and there was no blood at the scene', Jenny shook her head as she leaned past Gibbs to start the elevator up again, unknowingly jolting him back to reality, 'It's definitely a strange case'

With no clue to what she had been talking about Gibbs forced himself to nod, 'Yeah you can say that again'

The doors swooshed open, and the pair stepped out into Autopsy. Jenny walked in front, while Gibbs checked her out from behind, he mentally shook himself, he needed to stop this, he was acting like a horny teenager.

* * *

Gibbs looked up to see his team and Ducky standing talking to an unfamiliar man. Gibbs couldn't tell too much about him, because his back was towards him. Ducky noticed the two newcomers, 'Ah Jethro, Director, this is Dr Peter Walter's, he did the first Autopsy, and was there when the now missing body was brought in. He's here to go over the previous victims'

The man turned around and went pale at the sight of Gibbs, 'You, You're him. The man they brought in last night'

The other occupants of the room looked on in confusion, Tony raised his eyebrow, 'You think Gibbs is the second victim?'

'He is', The man was adamant, although Gibbs could sense the confusion coming off him in waves, 'But his throat, his throat had been ripped out'

Everyone looked at him, Jenny remarked, 'Well he looks fine now, and I don't know about everyone else, but I sure as hell hope there's not two of him'

Tony laughed nervously, 'Either that or he can come back from the dead, you did look pale this morning boss'

Dr Walters shook his head, 'I suppose it can't be, but I swear to God, they could be twins, the man shakily sat down, still staring at Gibbs, as was everyone else. Jenny cleared her throat.

'Agent Gibbs can I have a word in my office? Ducky can you attend to Dr Walters? As for the rest of you, make yourself useful and get an I.D. on our third victim'

* * *

The team stood in Abby's lab, telling her about the events that had occurred down in Autopsy. She tilted her head to one side, 'Do you think it was Gibbs? I've always said he has magic powers'

McGee looked nervous, 'The thought of Gibbs being able to come back to life is terrifying. Abby, I know you're into that sort of thing, but you can't seriously be suggesting that Gibbs is one of the undead'

'Well he really didn't look well this morning', Tony remarked looking thoughtful.

Ziva laughed, 'Tony there is a big difference between Gibbs looking queasy this morning and someone rising from the dead. Which isn't even possible!'

Ignoring Ziva, Tony continued, 'Remember what that hot chick who was in early said, about doing something for him last night, maybe she broke him out'

Ziva groaned and shook her head, 'I don't believe we are even having this conversation'

'Yeah, you're right', Tony shook his head, 'Gibbs is scary enough as it is, I don't think we should dwell on whether or not he's able to resurrect himself.

* * *

Gibbs followed Jenny into her office, closing the door behind him. She turned to face him, smirking, 'So, did you take a nap on Dr Walter's Autopsy table last night?'

Not wanting to blatantly lie, he raised an eyebrow and answered 'What do you think Jen?'

Unable to help herself, she moved forward and placed her hand on his throat, her finger tracing over it, 'Well you appear to be in one piece'

It was strange Gibbs thought, with everyone else he could read how they were feeling, but with Jenny he didn't have a clue. He looked into her mesmerizing green eyes, trying to keep control of himself as she ran her hand over his throat and he knew he was failing miserably. He grabbed her wrist and looked at the surprise in her eyes, he lowered a kiss to her pulse point, feeling her shiver with lust and giving up his battle for self control pulled her to him, his lips crashing down onto hers.

Jenny didn't even try to push him away, at first it was the shock, but then as he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, gently nipping at it, she was lost, she didn't want him to let her go. One hand curled into his neck, while the other ran up into his hair, her fingers tangling through it, trying to pull him closer. He kissed her harder, his tongue slipping into her mouth, exploring every crevice, causing her to moan into his mouth.

Eventually the need for air overcame them both and they pulled apart, but only for a second before Gibbs lowered his mouth to place small kisses to the underside of her jaw, before trailing his mouth down her throat. Jenny let her head fall back to give him more access. He got to her pulse point and nipped at it gently, groaning she pulled his head closer. Gibbs felt dizzy with need, he was desperate to bite down on her throat and she wasn't making it any easier. The quiet noises that were escaping her and the way she was pushing herself even closer to him made it near impossible to resist. He could feel his teeth sliding out; he was just about to bit down when there was a knock at the door. Brought back to their senses the pair pulled apart, Gibbs was on the other side of the room before Jenny could so much as blink. She quickly smoothed down her hair and clothing and called out, 'Come in', she was slightly surprised by the breathless quality to her voice. As the door opened and Cynthia stepped in, Gibbs slipped out. Jenny smiled politely at her assistant, who looked slightly surprised by Gibbs abrupt exit, Jenny moved to the chair behind her desk, trying to block out the memories of a few moments ago, and mentally telling herself to stop acting like a cat on heat, she pulled herself together and asked 'So what can I do for you Cynthia?'

* * *

Gibbs silently berated himself all the way down to the bull pen. What the hell was he thinking, he'd been about to bit Jen, how on earth would he have explained that one to her! He didn't think she'd find it too amusing, he was so confused, he hadn't felt the desire to bite anyone else, so why Jen? He decided to try and not think about that too much, he had to get prepared for this dinner tonight. God only knew how that would go.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the dinner party.**

**And the deal still stands, keep reviewing and I'll keep updating :)**

**So let me know your thoughts**

**xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A bit of a filler chapter to be honest.**

* * *

Emily exhaled deeply as she pulled her braised lamb out of the oven and studied it carefully, 'Do you think it looks ok?'

Caroline took a break from throwing peanuts in the air and catching them in her mouth to mumble, 'It looks fantastic, and you know it'

'Don't eat with your mouth open Caro', she let out an irritated sigh, 'Sometimes you're worse than the kids'

'Oh lighten up Em, honestly you act like such an old fuddy duddy, your only seventy nine, in the prime of your life so loosen up and live a little'

'It's just, it's been a while since we entertained'

Caroline's forehead crinkled in concentration, 'You and Luke have people around all the time'

'You know what I mean, there are so few of us and with all the threats out there now, it would help us to expand our....'

'Clan', interrupted Caroline grinning

Rolling her eyes, Emily turned her attention back to the main course, 'If you must put it like that. It's not just for our benefit, but for his as well, this is going to difficult enough as it is, he shouldn't have to go through it alone'

Jumping off the counter Caroline gave her sister-in-law a quick hug, 'I was just winding you up Em. I think it's a good idea for Leroy to join our coven'

Emily smacked the chuckling brunette on the shoulder, 'Just try and behave yourself for once'

'I'm not promising anything' she yelled back as she cart wheeled out the room, leaving Emily shaking her head.

* * *

Gibbs pulled up outside the massive Tudor style house, he looked at the silver Lexus and black Mercedes that sat in the driveway, he raised an eyebrow, apparently blood sucking was a prosperous business.

He had barely put his foot on the front step when the door opened and he was greeted by a grinning Harrison, 'Heard you get out the car, you got to love the extra sensitive senses', he gestured past himself into the warm hallway, 'Come in, Luke and I are drinking in the den while Emily slaves over the cooker', he gave Gibbs a wry grin, 'I somehow don't see my beloved wife doing that'

'I can hear you, you know', Gibbs blinked as Caroline suddenly appeared in front of them, having run down the stairs like a shot.

Harrison smiled and pulled his wife into him, 'I know you were meant to', with that they fell into an extremely passionate embrace that made Gibbs feel like a voyeur just by standing next to them.

Determinedly staring at the ceiling, because he had no idea where he was meant to go, he was relieved to hear Emily approaching, he knew it was her from the soft footsteps. Just a few seconds later she appeared, she grinned at him, 'Ignore them, they're still in the honeymoon phase', she gestured through the hallway, 'Come on follow me'

Gibbs happily did so, just in time to hear Luke yell, 'Harrison! Get your hands out of my sisters top!'

Emily just rolled her eyes, 'Caroline's the youngest and Luke's only sibling left in America, he can be……protective of her, not that she needs it'

'You make it sound like there's a lot of them'

'There is, Luke's the third of seven, Caroline's the only girl'

'Seven!' Gibbs, gaped at her.

The expression on his face made her laugh, 'Yes I know it sounds excessive, but we can keep having children until we're about 150 years old, so 7 is remarkably restrained, especially since life mates struggle to keep their hands off one another'

Gibbs just mumbled, 'Is that so', his mind flickering back to his encounter with Jen earlier that day. He tried to push it away, Jenny wasn't his life mate, she couldn't be.

Emily looked over at the man standing next to her, he looked deep in thought, like he was a million miles away. Clearing her throat she asked, 'Penny for them'

Gibbs looked up slightly startled, he grinned at her 'I thought you could read minds?'

Emily shook her head, 'No we can read feelings, but not of other vampires, or of our life mates'

'Right' Gibbs's eyes narrowed slightly as he thought back to how earlier on he hadn't had a clue as to what was going through Jenny's mind. He mentally told himself to stop it, that was just because the woman was impossible, no other reason.

Emily smiled as she handed him a bourbon, 'Dinner will be ready in a minute, go take a seat in the dining room. I dread to think what will happen if Luke's left alone with Harrison and Caroline for much longer'

* * *

To be honest Gibbs was pleasantly surprised to find he was actually having a good time, the conversation just seemed to flow naturally. The only awkward moments being Luke's outbursts at Harrison for trying to feel up his sister at the diner table.

Emily had just served desert when the conversation turned to more serious matters. Luke faced Gibbs, 'I heard there was another attack today'

Gibbs nodded, 'Yeah there was, a Petty Officer was attacked, we don't have an I.D. yet'

Luke shook his head, 'That'll take a while, hunters find that part of the fun, ripping apart their prey'

'The attacks are growing more frequent, including mine that was two in one night'

Luke glanced around the table slightly awkwardly, 'The reason they attacked the second time was because they didn't get the satisfaction of finishing you off'

'Oh right!', Gibbs wasn't sure what to say, a man had died because he had survived, well, he corrected himself, sort of survived.

Emily shot her husband a reproving glare, 'Jethro, it wasn't your fault. You were given a second chance, you can use it to help us catch this monster'

'How can I do that?'

Harrison got involved in the conversation, 'We've been trying to trace them, but to actually take down a rogue vampire we need as many as possible, we need your help'

Gibbs nodded, 'Well anything I can do'

'Good' Luke sat back, 'Now that that's over with we can enjoy the rest of dinner'

'Yeah', Caroline grinned, 'So any questions about being one of the undead Leroy'

The table just rolled their eyes at the small woman's comment, obviously used to them by now.

'No' Gibbs grinned at her, 'I think I've got my head round it'

'Really?', Caroline raised an eyebrow suggestively, before saying, 'Well if you have any more questions, just get in touch. I'd be more than happy to help'

Gibbs laughed as Harrison looked up bemused, 'Honey am I not enough for you?'

'I don't know', Caroline crawled into his lap, 'You'll need to prove yourself when we get home'

Emily cleared her throat, 'Caro stop that before you give your brother a coronary'

* * *

As Gibbs began the drive home he pulled in at the bottom of the street. He couldn't get Jenny off his mind, as hard as he tried, she kept creeping back into his thoughts. It was getting to the stage where all he could think about was her hands gripping his shoulders and running her fingers through his hair trying to pull him closer as his mouth had caressed her smooth skin. He shook as himself, he needed to stop this, he and Jenny had always flirted around their past together, never actually doing anything about the sexual tension that surrounded them.

Restarting the engine he decided it was about time they actually took a step forward. Either way he had to at least see her again, the thought of not being near her tonight was driving him insane.

* * *

**If you leave me reviews I will continue to update :)**

**What do you think happens next?**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A whole chapter of Jibbs. I am just too good to you all lol**

* * *

Jenny sighed irritably and threw her book to one side, she ran her hands through her hair, she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she and Jethro had shared earlier. Feeling restless she jumped up off her bed and pulling on her silk robe, headed down to her study. Switching on the light, she made a bee-line over to her drinks cabinet and pulled out the crystal decanter half filled with bourbon, swiftly pouring herself a large glass.

Sipping on the burning amber liquid, she tried to forget how right his hands on her had felt, how amazing it had been to kiss him again. Shaking her head as if to dispel the image from her mind, it didn't matter how it had felt, it just wouldn't work. 'Why not?' the tiny traitorous voice in her head asked, 'After all you love him', the glass in her hand smashed to the floor, the shock of that thought had caused her to loosen her grip. Staring at the shards of glass glinting on the floor she tried to pull her thoughts together. She didn't love Jethro, she couldn't, well maybe she had in Paris, but that was years ago, she was over him now, wasn't she?

Jenny headed to the kitchen and grabbed a cloth. Back in the study she kneeled down and began picking up the pieces of glass, the image of Jethro kissing down her throat, nipping at the skin there filled her head again, making her feel dizzy with want. Cursing softly, she decided to leave the mess for just now. Standing up she pulled her robe tighter around her, she needed to stop thinking about him, she bit down on her lip, or maybe she just needed him. Moaning in frustration she told herself to stop it, she was acting like a teenage girl with a crush. Thankfully a heavy knock at the door distracted her from thinking about him anymore. Pulling the front door open she stared in disbelief, it was just her luck that the one person she needed to get out of her head was now currently standing on her doorstep.

* * *

Gibbs honestly didn't know how he had ended up here, but he was pretty sure turning up on Jenny's doorstep just before midnight was not going to impress her. All the way over here he had tried to talk himself out of it, but the aching need he had to see her had ruled out any common sense he may have had. Although the more rational part of his brain was starting to kick in now, well until she opened the door. The sight of her in a very thin silk robe, her hair loose and tousled and her cheeks slightly flushed, shot the idea of him turning around and forgetting this moment of weakness to hell.

He watched with amusement as Jenny's mouth fell open slightly and she said, 'I was just thinking about you', she blinked rapidly realizing her mistake and muttered, 'I didn't mean to say that out loud'

He smirked at her, 'Really Jen?'

Her eyes narrowed slightly, 'What are you doing here Jethro?'

Moving closer, so he was standing right in front of her he leaned in close to her, noting with satisfaction that her breathing became quicker and her cheeks went slightly pinker. He whispered into her ear, 'If you let me in, I'll tell you. Plus you'll catch a cold, standing out here'

'Fine', Turning around Jenny headed in the direction of her study, leaving him to close the front door behind him.

* * *

Flustered, Jenny grabbed another glass and poured another bourbon. She mentally cursed herself, why the hell had she told him she had been thinking about him, the man had a big enough ego as it was. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't hear Jethro creep up behind her, unaware of his presence until his arms had slipped past her, trapping her in the space between his hard chest and her desk. Her heart stuttered slightly and then started to race as she asked, 'So why are you here?'

'Came to see you'

Turning around in the confined space, she looked up at him. She swallowed hard, his eyes seemed even more intense than usual, as though they could see straight through her. Forcing herself to gaze into them she asked, 'Why'

He didn't reply, instead he just took the glass out of her hand and took a small sip, before placing it back on the table behind her.

Trying to sound stern, but failing miserably she glared at him and muttered, 'Jethro…I asked you a question'

Laughing slightly he tried shooting her an innocent look before replying, 'Can't a guy just catch up with his old partner?'

'Not when it's midnight, some of us have to work tomorrow'

Smirking he asked, 'Is that so?', she just nodded slowly at him, as if he was a confused child. Cocking his head to one side he studied her, 'You said you had just been thinking about me', he leaned even closer, so they were almost touching, 'Want to tell me what those thoughts were Jen?'

Jenny could feel her cheeks burning as her mind grasped for possibilities that were no where near the truth, before blurting out, 'How to kill you and get away with it'

That irritating smirk of his widened, 'Really?'

Trying to ignore his proximity, and how her traitorous body was reacting to it she just replied, 'Uh huh'

'Your right eyes twitching away like mad', he stared her straight in the eye, forcing her to look away, 'So you might want to change that answer'

* * *

Gibbs watched as Jenny's face flushed an even brighter shade of red, he had to admit he loved a flustered Jen. Moving one of his hands off the desk and placing it to the small of her back he pulled her into him, reveling in her small squeak of surprise and the way she grabbed hold of his shoulders to steady herself. Whispering, he asked her, 'Do you really want to know why I'm here Jen?'

Her eyes briefly fluttered shut, as if she were contemplating the choice, before she looked up at him and replied, 'I think it's for the best'

'Well in that case, I came to see you because I can't stop thinking about you, about us'

'There's an us?'

Hoping that this risk would pay off, he twirled a stray red curl around his finger and as casually as he could, he told her, 'If you want there to be'. His heart was just about in his mouth as he waited for her reply. If she turned him down he was pretty sure he would die right there on her floor.

The few seconds it took her to reply felt like hours, finally though her hypnotic green eyes locked onto his and she moved forward, until her lips just grazed against his, he felt himself shiver slightly as she whispered, 'I want there to be an us'. Smiling, the hand that had been playing lazily with her hair, pulled her head closer, their lips meeting. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth gently nipping and sucking at it, causing her to moan and tangle her fingers through his hair, trying to pull him even closer. His tongue ran along her lip, seeking access which she readily granted. As their tongues fought for dominance, he ran his hands down to her stomach and untied the sash that was holding her robe together. The minute it was undone he quickly pushed it off her shoulders and stepped back slightly, ignoring her moan of protest. He felt himself tighten even further as he took in her swollen mouth and flashing eyes. Letting his eyes flicker downwards he had to hold back a groan at what she was wearing, the flimsy camisole top that clung to her every curve, he was able to see the outline of her breasts and had to stop himself from throwing her on the floor and taking her there and then. His eyes continued their downward movement, taking in the tiny hot pants that were almost indecent and showed off her long, smooth legs and the image of those legs wrapped around his waist flashed through his mind, and this time he couldn't subdue the near groan of desire that escaped his mouth. Jenny just raised an eyebrow at him, 'See something you like?'

Smirking, he let his eyes trace her figure once more before telling her, 'Oh very definitely'. With that he slammed her against the opposite wall and their lips met in an almost ferocious kiss, one of her legs wound around his, pushing herself closer into him. Breaking the kiss, he moved his head to along her collar bone, kissing and nipping at the skin there, her moans spurring him on as her fingers pulled at the buttons on his shirt, trying desperately to undo them. He could feel her rapid pulse hammering against the delicate skin of her elegant throat, he placed a small kiss to it. Her head fell back and she pulled him closer. Unable to stop himself, he felt his teeth slide out and pierce the soft skin. He heard her gasp, but she didn't stop him, instead she tilted her head to give him better access, moaning softly in pleasure as he began gently sucking on her neck.

* * *

Jenny felt him nip at her neck, it felt so good, she shifted, her hand digging into his hair, tugging him closer. After a minute or so though she began to feel slightly dizzy, her legs felt weak. In fact she was pretty sure Jethro was the only thing keeping her upright. She still didn't want to stop him though, after a few more seconds she felt her grip on him slacken, she opened her eyes, surprised at how weak she felt. Everything seemed to merge together before turning to black.

* * *

Gibbs didn't notice Jenny's lack of movement until he was finished. He drew his head back and noticed how pale she was. Horror filled him as he realised she wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. Picking her up he carried her over to her couch, trying to ignore the two puncture marks in her neck, he felt for her pulse. She was still warm, but there was no sign of life about her. Panicking he picked up his cell and dialed a number. All the while cursing himself, what the hell had he just done!

* * *

**Review :)**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

As Gibbs snapped his cell phone shut, he let his gaze fall to Jenny's lifeless form, she was so still it scared him. He still couldn't believe he had done this to her, he hadn't even thought about it, instinct had taken over. Pushing a strand of hair away from her face he was shocked by how cold she was already, he swore softly under his breath, surely there was something he could do to fix this.

Only a few minutes had passed when he heard the knock at the door, jumping to his feet, he headed into the darkened hallway and wrenched the door open to see the concerned faces of Luke and Harrison. Slightly surprised they had got here so quickly he actually voiced this thought, 'That was quick!'

Luke just replied, 'Well you said it was an emergency, so we ran here'

'It's 20 miles away!'

Harrison winked, 'We ran fast. So what's wrong?'

For once in his life Gibbs felt awkward, he just sort of gestured through the hall and mumbled 'You better come in'. The pair looked slightly worriedly at each other. Luke cleared his throat as he asked, 'Who's house is this anyway?'

Gibbs lead them into the study and waved his hand in Jenny's direction, 'Hers'

'Bloody Hell!' muttered Luke, taking in the motionless red head laid out on the sofa, her hair and the two puncture marks on her neck were the only colour about her. He turned his attention to Gibbs, 'You never told us you knew who your life mate was'

'Jenny is not my life mate!' Gibbs couldn't help snapping irritably.

Harrison let his gaze flicker over Jenny's form, he laughed 'At least you have good taste'

Rubbing exasperatedly at his forehead, Luke growled at his brother-in-law, 'Now is not the time to be admiring the corpse'

Gibb who had knelt down in front of Jenny by now, looked up, his eyes dark. His tongue felt as though it had glued itself to the roof of his mouth as he asked, 'So I've killed her?'

Luke took in the guilt ridden expression on Gibbs face for a second before answering, 'Sort of', he exhaled heavily before continuing, 'You've turned her, so she will wake up in a couple of hours'

'Thank God!' Gibbs let out a sigh of relief, his fingers traced over the bite marks on Jenny's neck as realization dawned, his voice low he stated, 'When she wakes up, she'll be a vampire', he looked at the pair for confirmation before asking, 'Won't she?'

'Yeah', it was Harrison who answered, 'Although normally you would give her some warning, but if she didn't resist then she is your life mate'

Gibbs cursed loudly, 'I somehow don't think she'll be jumping for joy about any of this', he turned his attention back to Jenny as he asked the pair, 'What do I do now?'

'I think we should take her back to the house', Luke told them.

Harrison nodded his agreement, I think that's a good idea, when she wakes up Em and Caro can go through everything. It might help her to have others there, plus it'll prevent her attempting to kill you'

Gibbs stood up, 'You're both right, but we have another problem'

Luke frowned, 'What?'

'How do we sneak the body of the Director of NCIS out of her home without being noticed?'

Luke's reply was drowned out by Harrison's laughter, 'She's your boss! Oh man that's bad, that is very bad!', he tilted his head thoughtfully, still chuckling, 'Mind you, I wish my boss looked like that'

Gibb looked as though he wanted nothing more than to rip off the younger man's head. He settled for growling, 'Can we focus on the problem in hand'

'I'll carry her back' Luke replied, 'We can run so fast that we can't be seen by the human eye'

'Fine' Gibbs picked Jenny off the couch and carefully passed her to Luke.

Buttoning up his jacket, Harrison spoke up, 'Well let's get going then'

* * *

Standing in the entrance hall, Emily fidgeted nervously, 'What do you think was wrong with Jethro?'

Caroline shrugged, her face a picture of confusion, 'I honestly don't know'

The pair jumped as the door swung open and Luke walked in, carrying the body of an unknown red head. Emily gasped, 'What the hell happened?'

'Turns out Jethro already knew his life mate, he went round there tonight and……'

Emily's eyes briefly flickered closed, as she contemplated the implications of what had just happened, 'Let me guess, neither one realised this was going to happen'

'No, they didn't, if you ask me I don't think either one was looking past this one night'

Caroline laughed, 'Never would have pegged Leroy for a one night delight kinda guy', ignoring the couples glare she continued, 'Where are the other two anyway?'

'They'll be along in a few minutes, they're not used to the high speeds yet' Luke turned to his wife, 'I thought it was better she woke up here. That way we an explain everything and sort out her meds.'

'Good idea', Emily agreed, 'Take her up to the guest room. We'll need to talk to Jethro as well', she watched as her husband headed upstairs, turning to Caroline, she tried to stay calm as she said, 'Please tell me that you at least explained the whole human life mate thing to him'

Guiltily shaking her head the brunette replied, 'I didn't think there was any need to! I had no idea he had already met her'

'Oh God!' Emily groaned ad she buried her head in her hands.

Caroline tried to reassure her friend, 'It'll be fine'

'How will it be fine!' Emily hissed, 'He turned her without realizing it! Without her even knowing he was a vampire! How do you think she is going to react when she wakes up!'

'Ok so it's not the best start, but you know that they'll eventually fix it.'

'Hmmmm' Emily didn't look too convinced, but she was distracted by Harrison and Gibbs entering the house.

Gibbs looked around, 'Where's Jenny?'

'I took her up to one of the guest rooms', the group turned to see Luke coming down the stairway, 'She'll come too in a couple of hours'

'Right' Gibbs felt relief rush through him, Jenny was going to be fine, the feeling of joy was indescribable. He looked up at the obviously concerned group and asked, 'She will forgive me for this, right?'

Emily tried to reassure him, 'She'll come round, after all you're meant to be together, otherwise she wouldn't have let you bite her'

'Still I shouldn't have done it'

Caroline patted his shoulder, 'Take it from someone who knows, it takes a lot, and I mean a lot of self control not to turn your mate and that's self control that a newly turned vampire doesn't have. Even I struggled and I was born a vampire'

'Yeah' Harrison got involved in the conversation, 'And it will be a shock to say the least, but she will get over it.'

Gibb wasn't convinced, he was pretty sure that Jenny was going to be unbelievably pissed off at this turn of events. But he could worry about that once she was actually alive again. He turned to Emily, 'Can I go sit with her?'

'Sure, up the stairs, fourth door on the right'

'Thanks', Gibbs headed up the stairs, not even pausing to look back.

* * *

He really hated this, sitting by a bed waiting anxiously for Jenny to start breathing again. Sighing he sat back in the chair, it had been five hours and still nothing. The only sound that filled the room was the clock ticking in the corner. This was so surreal, less than 36 hours ago everything was normal. He had been human and his and Jenny's relationship was a lot less complicated. She had just been his boss and ex and he had been able to resist the urges he had to kiss her senseless, it had all been a lot easier. Gibbs jumped slightly has he heard Jenny let out a deep breath and stretch out slightly, her green eyes fluttering open as the mark on her neck began to heal over. Moving to the bed, he sat down next to her, she looked up at him, slightly confused. He looked at her, his thumb stroking her still cool cheek, 'Jen, you ok?'

* * *

God she felt stiff, Jenny let out a deep breath as she stretched herself out. She opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room. Bewildered she tried to think back to what she last remembered, she had been with Jethro, he had been kissing her neck when she had felt dizzy. She really hoped she hadn't passed out on him, that wouldn't go down well. The bed dipped slightly as someone sat down next to her, she looked over to find Jethro leaning over her looking concerned, his thumb caressed her cheek, making her shiver slightly, he spoke softly as he asked her, 'Jen, you ok?'

'I'm fine', she pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around the room, really confused now she asked him, 'Jethro where are we?'

'At a friend of mine's house'

She smirked at him, 'I didn't realise you had friends outside of work', he smiled slightly so she kept talking, 'Why are we here? What happened?'

'Jenny I really don't think there is a good way to put this, so I'm just going to say it, I'm a vampire and now so are you'

* * *

**Next chapter will be Jenny's reaction.**

**As always let me know your thoughts :)**

**xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs studied Jenny, waiting for her reaction, he knew he had been blunt, but he honestly hadn't known any other way to put it. Her green eyes met his blue, he was surprised to find she looked almost bemused, she smiled at him and let out a small laugh, 'Oh, I'm dreaming'

'No' he felt his eyes narrow, he really didn't want to go into this, although he knew he didn't have a choice. He took her hand in his, 'Jenny this isn't a dream, earlier on I wasn't just kissing your neck'

He watched as realization dawned in her eyes and braced himself, although he wasn't expecting her next remark, 'Oh. It's a sex dream, I should have known, you, me and a bed', she raised an eyebrow at him, 'The vampire things new though, it's usually just us getting carried away in the heat of the moment'

For a moment Gibbs forget all about trying to explain that this wasn't a dream, he smirked at her, 'You dream about us a lot Jen?'

Smiling wickedly at him, she crawled onto his lap, her legs wound around his waist and she pulled herself into him. Gibbs felt his self control rapidly disappear as Jenny placed small kisses along his jaw up to his ear, pulling the lobe between her teeth for a moment before letting it go, she whispered into his ear, 'Often enough'

Her fingers slipped down and began to undo the buttons on his shirt, still placing butterfly kisses to his jaw-line. Jethro knew this was a bad idea, but his body seemed to have a mind of it's own, automatically responding to Jenny's overtures. His hands slipping underneath her top, his thumbs tracing circles on her stomach, while he gently nipped at her shoulder. He knew he should stop this, it was going to far, but he had lusted after her for so long and the past twenty four hours had been torturous, being so close to having her back in his arms again, only to have constant interruptions pull them apart. Now listening to the ecstatic moans and gasps that escaped her throat, as his hands slipped upwards, cupping her breasts, any common sense he did have flew out the window. Pushing Jenny backwards onto the bed he captured her lips, feeling her wrap those amazing legs around his waist made his need for her grow even more.

* * *

Jenny arched into Jethro as his hands pushed her flimsy top up her stomach, placing kisses to the bare skin. She felt as though her skin was on fire, this was definitely the best dream she'd had in a while. Jethro's slightly roughened hands stroking down her thighs made her quiver, she was already on the edge and they were both still fully dressed. Deciding it was time to amend this, she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, throwing it to the floor, her fingers ran down the hard muscles of his chest, before tugging on the belt loops of his trousers, pulling his hips into hers, causing them both to groan in anticipation. Their lips met again, exploring each others mouths, they were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear the door open until a female voice rang out, 'I see you two are getting along well'

Jenny lifted her head and voiced her thoughts aloud, 'Ok I don't think I like the direction this dream has just taken'

The blonde raised her eyebrow and looked at Gibbs, 'She thinks this is a dream?'

Jenny looked at Jethro in confusion as he unhooked her legs from around his waist and sat back looking guilty, 'I did try to explain things, but….'

Jenny really didn't like the way things were going, there was a feeling of dread building up in her stomach, she straightened her top, her mind racing as she started to put everything together, 'This isn't a dream?'

The blonde woman shook her head, while Jethro looked slightly shamefaced and said, 'No Jenny it's not'

Feeling slightly hysterical Jenny's voice went up a few octaves, 'This has to be a dream!' she looked at Jethro and almost pleadingly said to him, 'Please tell me this is a dream and you're not a vampire!'

'Jenny, I'm sorry'

'No! No!' she jumped off the bed and backed away from him, fear evident in her eyes, 'I'm dreaming I have to be, this can't be happening.', she pointed at him, 'This isn't funny, you can't be a vampire'

She watched as Jethro let out a sigh and had to hold onto the dresser to keep herself upright when his fangs slipped out, she turned to the blonde woman who shrugged and did the same. Letting out a gasp of horror, she stepped away from them both.

* * *

Gibbs felt completely out of control as Jenny backed away from him, fear and disbelief shining in her eyes. He tried to move closer to her, only for her to step away, letting out a whimper of fear, trying to reassure her he told her, 'Jenny it's still me'

'No! How long have you been……', she groaned and went even paler 'Please don't tell me I've had sex with a dead person'

'Jenny, I'm not one of the undead and I've only been like this for a day or so, those attacks that have been happening, they weren't by animals and I was the second victim, she just didn't finish the job'

'Dr Walters was telling the truth, you were the missing body!'

Gibbs felt he couldn't do anything but nod weakly, he knew this was just going to get worse and he was right. Jenny's eyes widened as she stuttered out, 'Earlier on, you weren't just kissing my neck, were you?'

'No I wasn't, but Jen I didn't mean to….'

She held her hand up and interrupted him, 'You bit me! Please don't tell me you drank my blood!'. He stayed silent, there was no good answer to that one. Jenny stared at him, a look of absolute horror on her face, 'You did, didn't you! How could you do this! Was that all last night was about, an easy meal!'

He shook his head, 'No Jenny that's not what it was! I didn't even think about what I was doing, it was instinct, I didn't mean to do this to you'

'Do this to me……Oh God!', her hands flew up to her mouth and she shook her head, her eyes filling with tears, 'Please Jethro, please tell me you didn't turn me into a vampire'

'I'm sorry Jenny'

* * *

She felt as though her world was falling apart, she looked up at Jethro and just didn't know what to say, she needed out of here. Jenny could see out of the corner of her eye that the blonde woman had moved out of the doorway. Taking her chance she ran for it, before she knew it she was outside her own house, she blinked rapidly, ok that was fast. Thanking God it was dark. Jenny opened her door and slipped inside, hoping that Jethro hadn't followed her.

* * *

Gibbs didn't know what to do, one moment Jenny was there, the next she was gone, there had been the sound of the heavy front door slamming shut and that was it. He turned to look at Emily, who sighed, 'You let her think it was a dream, what were you thinking?'

'I wasn't', he admitted, 'I did tell her, but then things got……heated'

'Really! You don't say!', Emily shook her head in despair, 'Where do you think she went?'

'Home', Gibb picked up his shirt and pulled it on, 'I'll go see her, talk her round'

'No, don't. She's understandably upset. She doesn't need her meds until later tonight, so at the moment there isn't too much of a rush, we can give her a chance to calm down. Do you think she'll go to work tomorrow?'

'Knowing Jenny, yeah she will'

'Right fine, Caro and I will drag her out for lunch and talk to her', Emily patted him on the shoulder as she left the room. 'Try not to worry to much, she will adjust to this'

Gibbs just grimaced slightly, he knew Jen, once she got over the disbelief she was going to kill him, especially when they went into the whole life mate thing, he still couldn't get his head around that one.

* * *

Jenny studied her face in the mirror, she was definitely paler and her eyes were even brighter than they had been. Her hair seemed to gleam a stronger shade of red. The small lines that had been creeping in around her eyes were now gone, she wasn't sure whether that was a good thing, on one hand she looked younger, on the other she was dead, or undead, to be honest she wasn't sure which one. Taking a deep breath, she finally checked her teeth, relieved to find they looked normal, she concentrated deeply, and to her horror two pointed teeth appeared, gleaming brightly. Letting out a small gasp of surprise she jumped backwards, losing her balance she fell sideways, the corner of the hall table ripped into her arm, leaving a large gash. Letting out a moan of pain, she examined the cut, she hoped it wasn't deep enough for stitches. Then the strangest thing happened, the gash got smaller, the skin knitting neatly together, it felt so strange, almost itchy. Jenny watched in horrified fascination as the cut closed over completely, not leaving as much as a mark, the blood stains on her arm were the only indication that she had hurt herself. She muttered to herself, 'Oh this is mucked up!'

* * *

**As always please Review :)**

**xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Tony quickly glanced around the bull-pen, making sure that Gibbs wasn't in yet and skulking around somewhere. Satisfied that he wasn't, he leaned over his desk and starting trying to get Ziva's attention, hissing at her, 'Ziva, Zee-vah'.

Annoyed when she didn't respond he got up from his desk and made his way over to her, leaning over her desk. She let out an irritated sigh, but still didn't look at him, so he brought his hand in front of her face and whenever she tried to move, he moved his hand in the same direction. Thoroughly annoyed now Ziva looked up and snapped, 'What is it now! And this better be important or I will show just how much damage I can do with my stapler!'

Tony rolled his eyes, 'Of course it's important. Where do you think the bosses are?'

Gritting her teeth, she managed to growl out, 'I don't know, why?'

'Well don't you find it strange that neither one is in yet, they're the biggest workaholics known to man, yet it's after nine and not a sign of either of them'

'Let me guess Tony, you think they are skiving off and spending the day together, in bed'

He smirked at her, 'Well you said it, not me'

Ziva looked him dead in the eye as she reached for her stapler, Tony's gaze followed her hand and he jumped backwards, 'You know Ziva I think you might need professional help'

She grinned at him, 'Oh no Tony I am perfectly capable of killing you on my own'

Backtracking to McGee's desk, he muttered, 'That I don't doubt', he looked at the younger agent for some support, 'What do you think Probie?'

McGee looked up, he hated getting dragged into these fights, it never ended well for him, 'I think you're right Tony', the senior field agent grinned slightly, well until he caught the end of the statement, 'Ziva could definitely kill you without help'

Ziva laughed at the look of dismay on Tony's face, 'Oh relax, I won't kill you, I can't be bothered cleaning up the mess today'

Tony trudged back to his desk, 'Oh that's good to know', he had just sat down when the elevator doors opened and the Director stepped out. Her eyes scanned their area and noting Gibbs's desk was still empty, she smiled politely at the agents before heading up to her office.

The Senior Field Agent narrowed his eyes, 'Did the Director look a little different to you two?'

Annoyance gone Ziva nodded, 'She did actually, she looks paler'

'Yeah', Tony nodded, 'And even hotter than usual'

'Tony!', the agent in question had to duck as a stapler came flying at his head.

* * *

Jenny sighed as she hung up her red jacket and threw her bag on the sofa, it was strange she didn't feel very different. Possibly a little shaky, but considering she had had all her blood drained last night, she figured she was doing ok. Making her way to her filing cabinet, she pulled out the case reports she had been going over the night before. Sitting down at her desk she began to methodically work through them, her mind elsewhere. At least Jethro wasn't in yet, her initial shock had now turned to anger, how dare he do this to her! Her grip on the pen tightened, causing it to snap in half, she swore softly and threw it in the bin, grabbing a new one. She had been slightly worried when she had been getting ready for work this morning, unsure whether or not she would be able to go outside. It had taken her ages to build up the courage to even open her curtains, when she realised that nothing was going to happen to her she was disappointed in herself for believing all that horror movie nonsense. Still she didn't really know anything about being a vampire, what exactly was she meant to do? She really wasn't comfortable with the whole drinking blood thing, she shuddered at the thought, although it apparently hadn't taken Jethro long to get used to the idea. Continuing to go through her paperwork, her mind strayed to all the different ways she was going to torture him when he finally arrived.

* * *

Gibbs strolled into the bullpen, determined to look as calm as possible and blatantly ignored Dinozzo's stares, he knew that the younger man was dying to know why he had been late three days in a row. He glanced over at Ziva and asked casually, 'Is the Director in yet?'

'Yes, she got in about twenty minutes ago, went right up to her office', Gibbs could sense the curiosity rolling off his team in waves, he knew what Ziva was going to ask before she said it, 'Why?'

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee, 'I need to ask her something about our latest case', he turned his attention back to his team, 'Do we have an I.D. yet?'

Dinozzo shook his head, 'No, Abby's tracing dental records, but that could take a while'

'Right' he threw his coffee cup into the bin under his desk, 'In any case we can't do a lot with this one, so I've made it clear to dispatch we are accepting new cases again. In the mean time check to see if we have any missing person reports that match our Petty Officer's description'. With that he turned away from his team and headed up the stairs. He needed to talk to Jen, he couldn't just sit around and wait for Caroline and Emily to turn up and fix it for him.

* * *

Jenny knew he was coming, she heard him walk into the outer office and heard Cynthia try to call him back, she briefly wondered why the younger woman still bothered, he never listened, nor was he ever likely to. Preparing herself for a fight she stood up and moved to the front of her desk just as the door swung open and Jethro walked in, followed by a flustered Cynthia.

'I'm sorry Director Sheppard, but he just wouldn't listen'

She shot a sympathetic smile towards her assistant, 'Cynthia it's fine, Agent Gibbs and I need to have a chat anyway'. The younger woman gave her a grateful look and all but ran from the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

Glaring at the man in front of her Jenny crossed her arms, 'Do you have something to say Agent Gibbs?'

'I came to see if you were ok'

She flashed him a dangerous smile, 'Why wouldn't I be? Don't get me wrong the whole undead thing floored me for a minute, but you don't have to worry Jethro I'm just fine, so you can go'

'Jen we do need to talk about this'

Feeling her anger build, Jenny tried to keep her voice from rising, 'Talk about the fact you killed me you mean'

He winced slightly, something she only picked up on from her heightened vision, 'Jenny it's not as simple as that'

'Really!', she, scoffed at him as she moved closer to him and walked around him, her fury growing, 'Tell me Jethro, did you plan to murder me when you turned up on my doorstep last night, or was it spur of the moment?'

'Do you not think murder's a bit harsh Jen'

She pretended to consider that for a moment before answering, 'Well let's see you bit my neck and drank my blood, so no I don't think it's too harsh a word. So come on then Jethro, did you plan it? Hmmm? Was all that I want to talk about us just an excuse to get near me, or did you just forget to have dinner before you came round and decide to kill two birds with one stone?'

Gibbs tried to ignore the bitterness that was creeping into Jenny' voice, he always knew this wouldn't be easy. 'Jenny I didn't plan it, and I meant what I said, I was there to talk to you, I just got carried away in the heat of the moment'

'You got carried away!' Gibbs was starting to wish he'd left it now because Jenny was definitely close to killing him, she was now pacing the floor in front of him, her voice getting slightly louder, he really hoped that Cynthia wasn't listening at the door, because he felt he couldn't easily explain this coversation, 'I'm to all intents and purposes dead, because you got 'carried away', and here I thought you prided yourself on your self control' she turned to face him, her green eyes flashing.

He swallowed hard, 'Look you're not dead, you're just a different…'

'If you say species, I will maim you!'

'It's not that bad! Ok it takes a bit to get used to….', he trailed off after seeing the incredulous look on Jenny's face, rubbing at his forehead he told her, 'Maybe I should just wait for Emily and Caroline to explain this to you'

'Who?'

'They're friends of mine, you met Emily last night'

'Oh you mean the blonde with fangs!'

Trying to lighten the mood, he smiled, 'You remember her then'

'It's kind of hard not to', her mind flashed back to the chaos that was the night before and she remembered something that made her even angrier, her voice lowered as she asked him, 'Speaking of last night, why did you let me think it was a dream?'

'Ah', now Gibbs was stuck, there was no good answer to this one, 'That probably wasn't one of my best ideas, but to be fair Jen it was kinda hard to think properly with you straddling me'

Jenny flushed bright red, she wasn't sure if it was in anger or embarrassment, she had been very…..forward last night, she almost hissed at him, 'Get out!'

Trying to back pedal, he held his hands up in defeat, 'Ok so I shouldn't have brought it up'

'Get out!'

'Jenny, we still have things we need to discuss'

Her anger had built up to boiling point, and she stormed over to her office door and threw it open, causing it to smack off the opposite wall in a crash so loud it caused Cynthia to emit a small scream and everyone downstairs in the bullpen to jump. Jenny turned to face Gibbs, her eyes gleaming in fury as she yelled at him, so loudly that it just about echoed around the entire building, 'GET OUT AGENT GIBBS OR I WILL HAVE YOU FORCIBLY REMOVED!'

Deciding he had irritated her enough, and he didn't want the entire Agency knowing the events of last night, he walked out of the office, the door slamming behind him. He glared at Cynthia who was giving him a curious gaze, he headed down to the bullpen, trying to ignore the stares and whispers, sitting down at his desk he snapped at his gawping team, 'Do you not have work to do'

They all muttered, 'Yes boss' and turned back to their computer screens. Gibbs glanced up to Jenny's office, he really hoped Emily and Caroline got along better than he had.

* * *

**I know it was a bit of a filler hapter, but I felt they needed a confrontation between that pair, because there was no way Jenny would just accept this**

**Ok so I am thinking about upping the rating in a few chapters time, but I know some people don't read m rated fic's so let me know whether you would prefer it to stay T rated.**

**xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Rubbing at her head, Jenny impatiently tapped her pen against the table, she had nothing to do for a change. She had got through her paperwork incredibly quickly, it should have take her all of today and most of the night, instead it had taken just two hours. Stretching in her chair Jenny figured that at least she had found one plus to her new 'lifestyle', maybe now she would have time to actually enjoy some sort of social life. Looking around her office Jenny wondered if she should take the afternoon off, after all it wasn't often she even had a chance too, although those two women were meant to be coming around later. She shook her head in disbelief, she was meant to be going out with two vampires, God only knew where she would end up.

* * *

The security guard looked up and smiled as the two women from yesterday entered the building. Sitting straight up in his chair he pulled his wrinkled shirt straight and leaned forward and blatantly leered as they arrived at his desk, 'Here to see Agent Gibbs again ladies?'

The brunette smiled, 'No not today, we're actually here to see Director Sheppard', she placed her hand over the blondes and gave the guard a wink, 'We have a lunch date'

Caroline watched in great amusement as the guard just about choked on his own tongue, he eventually managed to stutter out, 'Right, um, well if you just go up in the elevator, and see her assistant, she'll inform the Director that you're here'

Beaming at him Caroline replied, 'Thank you for all your help, you're a star'

He blushed bright red, 'Not a problem, any time', he watched as the pair walked away, savoring the image that had popped into his head after that conversation.

* * *

Emily glared at a snickering Caroline as they stepped into the elevator, 'Well that was childish'

'But oh so fun', she wiggled her eyebrows at the other woman, 'Oh Em did you see his face! Admit it, even you had to find that amusing'

'Fine!' Emily hit the button for the second floor, 'It was slightly funny, but you better hope that rumours don't start'

'Oh come on, once Leroy and this Jenny sort things out, it's going to be pretty obvious she doesn't bat for the other team, as they say'

Emily just rolled her eyes, so Caroline continued, 'What's she like anyway?'

'Not sure yet, she was pretty shocked last night, so it wouldn't be fair to try and guess'

'Oh well', the lift doors slid open, 'We'll soon find out'

* * *

Gibbs looked up to see Emily and Caroline stroll out of the elevator and this time he was actually glad to see them, not that he would ever admit that to either one. He watched as Tony looked up in interest and grin as Caroline gave him a saucy wink and a wave. Gibbs struggled to repress a laugh as Emily all but dragged her away and up the stairs, he could hear her telling the irrepressible woman to behave herself for a change. Watching them head to Jen's office his expression turned somber, he really hoped this worked, he didn't want to spend the next 150 odd years arguing with the stubborn red head.

* * *

Jenny sat at her desk flicking through the days paper when Cynthia's voice floated on over the inter-com,

'Director, there's two women here who claim to have a lunch appointment with you, but it's not in your diary'

Jenny sighed considering her options, she supposed talking to them would be better than talking to Jethro, she was still too annoyed at him. Pressing down on the reply button she told her assistant, 'It's fine Cynthia, let them through'

She looked up in interest as the blonde woman from last night walked in, followed by a petite brunette, who shut the door carefully behind her. Jenny pushed herself up from her desk and shook the elegant hand that the smiling blonde had proffered as she introduced herself, 'I'm Emily Carson, we met very briefly last night', Jenny nodded in recognition and Emily gestured towards the grinning brunette who was perched on the edge of the conference table, 'And this is my sister-in-law Caroline Kinsella', Caroline waved and grinned.

Jenny smiled back, 'Well it's nice to meet you both, but to be honest I'm not really sure what to say…….I'm still trying to get my head around everything'

Emily gave her a sympathetic smile, 'I can understand that, but we're here to help and there are some things we need to go over with you and I think a relaxed lunch is the best place for a chat'

Caroline piped up, 'And also it means you can drink, I feel you might need it'

Not wanting to be rude, and also because lunch sounded like a good idea Jenny nodded, 'Ok then, let's go', she grabbed her coat and paused, 'One thing, when you say lunch you mean normal food don't you?'

Laughing Caroline linked her arm through Jenny's, 'Don't panic, I was thinking Italian and I mean pasta not people'

'Thank God' murmured Jenny as they left the office.

* * *

Sitting back in her chair, Jenny was surprised at how much she was enjoying herself. Although it had been difficult to get her head around the whole explanation of vampires and the fact she would spend the rest of her life, which was going to be a long one apparently, on pills. Still she figured it was better than having to hunt people down and drink their blood. Once that had been dispensed with they had just sat and talked, the conversation had flowed easily between the three women.

Jenny looked up to see Emily looking apprehensive, she frowned slightly as she asked the blonde, 'What is it?'

Emily took a gulp of wine before answering, 'There's something else we need to talk to you about'

'Oh right, well what is it?'

'Right well first off, how are you and Jethro getting along after…..what happened?'

Letting out a sigh Jenny ran the tip of her finger around the rim of her wine glass, 'Not good, I still can't believe he did this'

'It wasn't completely his fault, we should have explained the whole life mate thing to him better'

'Life mate?' Jenny echoed.

Caroline deliberately looked away, leaving Emily to continue her explanation, 'We have life mates, it's basically like soul mates, and you're Jethro's'

Jenny burst out laughing, 'No I'm not, that's insane, we drive each other up the wall!'

'Well you are, that's why he turned you, it really was instinct, it's also why you didn't resist him. You see although we can have human life mates, it's more complicated than if we fell for another vampire'

'Why?'

'Because of the danger that you'll have a child together', she saw Jenny frown slightly and continued to explain, 'It's dangerous for a human to carry a half vampire child, because of our condition they would sap their mother's strength and normally cause their death before the third month of the pregnancy. And obviously losing a life mate is soul destroying. So to prevent this we have a sort of in built reflex to turn our mate as soon as possible. We never told Jethro that and since he didn't know at the time that you two were meant to be together, he didn't realise what would happen when he went to see you last night'

Caroline nodded in agreement, 'Yeah so it really wasn't his fault'

Jenny tried to get her head around what she had just been told, 'I'm sorry I just can't believe this, Jethro and I are over and have been for some time'

'Really?' Caroline put on an innocent look, 'Then why did you think he was just kissing your neck? Do you let all your employees get that close?'

'Oh ha ha, that was a one off and it won't be happening again'

Caroline laughed, 'I'd like to see you try that'

Feeling slightly affronted Jenny asked, 'Why?'

'Because it's like your addicted to your mate, you can't resist it and to try is pure torture. Believe me I know, my husband Harrison was human and the days he needed to get his head around me being 'unusual' were hell on earth'

'Well that as it may be but Jethro and I are not fated to be together, fated to kill each other maybe'

Raising an eyebrow Caroline replied, 'You keep telling yourself that one Jenny, see how long you can stay on the straight and narrow', she grinned, 'Tell you what if you make it to this time tomorrow I'll give you a hundred bucks'

Jenny smirked, confident this was a bet she would win, after all she had forced herself to stay away from Jethro for seven years now, 'Fine, I'll hold you to that one'. She knew she should be feeling triumphant but something was bothering her, niggling in the back of her mind, clearing her throat slightly she asked, 'Is it possible to have more than one life mate?'

Emily frowned at the question, 'Well technically yes, some people have lost their life mate and then found someone else, but it's rarely the same as it was the first time around, it's never as intense'

'Right', Jenny nodded, 'I just wondered'

Caroline leaned forward and patted her hand, 'Jenny I have no doubt in my mind that Leroy is your one true life mate'

Jenny forced out a terse smile, deep down she didn't doubt that, it was whether or not she was really his that she doubted.

* * *

**Ok so if I stick to my plan the rating will go up in the next chapter, which will hopefully go up tomorrow at some point.**

**I always type faster when you leave reviews ;)**

**xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**First attempt at an M rating, so I hope it's ok**

* * *

Extending her hand into the warm water Jenny swirled it around, watching as the liquid she had just poured in, turned into a mass of bubbles. As the water neared the top of the bath's rim she quickly turned off the taps and shrugging off her robe stepped into the water. Sighing she settled against the back of the bath and tried to relax, she was rapidly running out of ways to achieve this goal though. She was so restless tonight, her skin felt like it was on fire, her stomach was fluttering and she seemed to have a ton of energy that even three hours on the treadmill she had in her own makeshift gym hadn't helped. Jenny knew what the real problem was, she needed Jethro, she needed to finish what they had started that afternoon in her office. But whereas last night she had at least had some sort of control over herself, tonight she was rapidly losing the battle with her self control. Letting out a small strangled scream of frustration, she realised a relaxing bath was not helping, in actual fact the feel of the water lapping over her skin was just making her crave his touch even more. Jumping out the bath, she decided to give up the fight, she couldn't go on like this, maybe this one night would be enough. Rapidly drying herself, she figured either way it would have to be just the once, because as much as she loved Jethro, she had a feeling for him she was only second best. Still if she got it out of her system tonight then she could get on with the rest of her life.

* * *

Gibb gulped down another mouthful of bourbon, trying to distract himself, trying to block out the memories of Jen's legs wrapped around his waist, her face buried into his neck kissing at his jaw line, as her red hair brushed against his bare chest. Swearing under his breath, he placed the bottle to one side and picked up his sander, beginning to rhythmically move it up the frame of his boat, hoping the movements would block out his thoughts. He hadn't seen Jenny since her lunch with Emily and Caroline, they seemed to think that the talk had went well and that Jenny had reacted pretty well to what they had to say. However Emily had also said that she had looked distant when they had spoken about life mates, saying she had asked if it was possible to have more than one. Gibbs felt his gut tighten, he didn't know what that meant, was she seeing someone else? Or did she just not want to be stuck with him for the rest of her life? His movements stuttered slightly, he didn't like either option, as much as he struggled to admit it, even to himself, he loved Jenny and he always had, it had just been easier to ignore before all this had happened. Now that it had though, he had found he couldn't just shove his feelings to one side and the idea that Jenny didn't love him back was devastating and he wasn't sure what he was going to do if she didn't.

* * *

Pulling her coat tighter around herself, Jenny stared at Jethro's front door. She knew she was just stalling, her mind was telling her to turn around, that this was insane, but her body just wasn't going to comply, she knew she was going inside regardless. Pushing the door open she headed to the basement, after all where else would he be. When she reached the top of the stairs she paused and watched him. His back was facing her, as he sanded the wood of his boat, every so often pausing to wipe away the sawdust. Jenny bit down on her bottom lip as she watched his actions. When they were together she had loved to watch him work, loved the look of concentration on his face, loved the way the muscles in his forearms would contract, tightening underneath his skin. But most of all she had loved the almost reverent way he had treated the wood, knowing that the same skilled hands that were running over the wood, would soon be running over her skin. She shivered slightly as she thought about it, she cleared her throat softly and watched as he turned around and leaned against the frame of his boat, watching her. Slowly and carefully, because the stairs were a death trap especially in four inch heels, she descended the stairs, walking up to him, she looked him in the eye as she reached for the bottle resting on the side table next to him and took a sip, she needed the Dutch courage. Meeting his curious gaze, she was unsure of what her next move should be, his voice broke through her thoughts,

'What you here for Jen?'

The low husk of his voice brought back that intense need she had for him, that being said nerves still stopped her from acting on this need, she couldn't stand it if he rejected her. His gaze was burning through her and she knew she needed to answer him, 'I thought we needed to talk'

Gibbs didn't know what to say, he didn't want to talk, he wanted rip her clothes off and take her hard and fast against the wall. Swallowing hard he tried to calm himself down, 'What about?'

He watched as she shrugged, she seemed so in control, 'Where we go from here'

'Where do you want it to go Jenny?'

She stepped in front of him and smiled wickedly, her desire for him had taken over, making her bold, 'I have an idea as it happens'. He watched as her fingers deftly undid the buttons of her coat and had to grit his teeth together to stop his jaw from hitting the floor when he saw what she had on underneath. He drank in the sight of her standing in front of him in a lacy forest green bra and panties, her pale skin gleaming in the low light of the basement. Her smooth legs seemed to go on forever in those heels. She moved even closer, her hands wrapping around his shoulders, as she whispered into his ear, 'What are you thinking Jethro?'

Trying to keep his voice even, he skimmed his hands down her sides, resting on the soft curve of her hips, 'You walked round here like that Jen?'

His head fell back as she pulled his earlobe in between her teeth, sucking gently. As she released him she nodded, her hands moving downwards and slipping underneath his t-shirt, her finger's teasing at the hard stomach muscles she encountered. Deciding two could play at this game, he leaned forward and kissed her, one hand slipped around her waist, molding her to him, while the other slipped into her wild red curls, pulling her mouth even closer. He ran his tongue along her lips, looking for access, which she quickly granted. They savored the taste of each other until the need for air made them pull apart.

Jenny lowered her head to his neck and letting her teeth slip out, bit down hard, causing him to wince. Nuzzling into his jaw she muttered to him, 'Consider that payback for last night', she lowered her mouth to the marks and licked away the small droplets of blood, watching in fascination as her marks healed over.

Jethro kissed the top of her head murmuring into her hair, 'We even now Jen?'

She tilted her head to gaze up at him, her sparkling green eyes, meeting his intense blue, her lips brushed against his as she told him, 'Just about, you still have to make it up to me though'

Smiling against her mouth, he turned them around and backed her against his boat, one hand grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head as he told her, 'Oh believe me, I intend to'

He slid his hands down her curves, slipping behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra. She gasped as he ran his finger over her pebbled nipple, and then lowered his head, drawing it slowly into his mouth, letting his tongue flicker out as he used his hand to tease her other breast. Letting out a moan, Jenny arched her back, trying to get closer to him, her hips nudging against his hard arousal, causing him to emit a low growl. She whimpered as his hot mouth released her, causing him to smirk, before turning his attention to her left nipple. As his mouth mercilessly teased her, his fingers traced small circles on her hips, stroking at the soft skin he encountered.

Jenny let her fingers tangle through his hair, she felt as though she was incapable of forming a coherent sentence right now, all she could do was moan out and mutter his name. Deciding he had teased her enough, she pulled his head back and guided him upwards, kissing him hard. Her hands toyed with the hem of his t-shirt for a second before pulling it up over his head and throwing it away, not caring where it landed. She littered the top of his chest with butterfly kisses, as her hands brushed over the straining hardness in his trousers, causing him to buck towards her, groaning.

Placing both hands firmly on her hips Jethro lifted her up off the floor and lowered her to the cold, hard ground, listening to her gasp as the freezing concrete cooled her burning skin. His hands trailed downwards again and he hooked his thumbs under the waist band of her panties and pulled them slowly down her long legs. Drawing out his torture, he ran his hands up the inside of her thighs, until they reached her hot centre. He smirked as he pushed one finger into her, and she let out a sharp gasp and twisted in ecstasy, adding another finger, he used his thumb to tease her over-sensitized bundle of nerves, as he kissed and licked at her collarbone. He kept up the pressure, feeling her fingers dig into the skin of his shoulders and reveling in her moans, gasps and pants. Just as her inner muscles began to clench around his fingers, he withdrew them, causing her to let out a strangled cry of frustration.

Feeling Jethro smirk against her shoulder, Jenny used all her strength to flip them over. Her fingers deftly pulled his belt free and undid his trousers, yanking them and his boxers down his legs and throwing them to the side. Her hand wrapped around his length and she dragged it up, running her thumb over his tip, watching as his eyes rolled back and his hips bucked up. Grinning triumphantly, she told him, 'Two can play that game Jethro'

Fighting for breath, he tried to keep control and he stilled her hand, before flipping them again, his hands tilting her hips up and he lowered himself down, resting at her entrance. Jenny looked up at him, her eyes ablaze, her pupils wide and darkened, Jethro I swear to God if you don't…'

He cut her off by twisting his hips and driving into her. She let out a near scream of pleasure and she pulled him down for another kiss. He quickly set a fast pace, that Jenny had no problem keeping, her hips rising to meet him on every thrust and tightening her inner muscles around him as he pulled back out. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her stiletto's digging into his back, urging him on. Their moans mingled in the air, Jenny felt the coil in her stomach twist and build, she screamed Jethro's name as the first waves hit her, she writhed underneath him, pleading with him not to stop.

Jethro gritted his teeth, determined to draw things out even further, he felt her clench around him and he struggled to keep control. Changing the angle of her hips so he hit new spots inside of her, he kept going, after only a few minutes her moans began to build again and he knew she was close to the edge again. He let his hand drift downwards to where they were joined and teased her, her back arched off the ground and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Feeling her tighten around him again, his pace stalled for a second, before thrusting into her one last time and groaning out her name, he spilled into her, shuddering above her, before letting his head fall to her shoulder, as they both tried to regain their breath.

Panting hard he rolled onto his back and pulled Jenny onto his chest, she lifted her head and kissed him deeply muttering, 'I think you just made it up to me'

* * *

**Next chapter is the aftermath, so to speak.**

**Let me know what you thought.**

**xxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

As her breathing rate returned to normal, Jenny started to think about what she should do next. Shifting slightly she rested the bottom of her chin on Jethro's chest, not quite meeting his gaze but she couldn't help but smile softly when he pushed a red curl out of her eyes as his arm pulled her closer, while his fingers stroked her shoulder.

Jenny pushed herself up into sitting position and scanned the basement for her clothes, she really wished she had worn more clothes over here. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. Spotting her underwear, she got to her feet and pulled what limited clothing she did have with her on. She heard Jethro sit up behind her, could feel his gaze burning into her back. Picking up her jacket , she paused and turned to face him, 'Do you have some clothes I could borrow?'

'Why don't you just stay the night?'

Pulling her jacket on Jenny replied, 'I don't think that's a good idea'

'Why not, what harm can it do?'

'Jethro….I thought you knew…..this, what just happened between us was just a one off'

She watched as his eyes narrowed, 'No actually Jen I didn't, although that might have something to do with the fact you didn't mention it'

Tying to keep her face expressionless Jenny told him, 'I just think it's better if we put this behind us and go back to how things were before this whole vampire life mate thing happened'

Yanking on his boxers Jethro stood to face her, anger blazing in his eyes, 'Then why did you come round here?'

'We needed to get this out of our system, so that we can move past it'

'That's crap Jen and you know it! Now I want the truth, I think you at least owe me that much!'

'I already told you the truth'

'Why do you even bother lying to me Jenny, I know your tell. Now I want to know why you're running away this time'

Fed up with lying, especially when she could tell he wasn't going to let this go Jenny decided to be honest with him, she looked him dead in the eye 'Same reason I ran the last time, you don't want me, not really'

For a moment Jethro just looked at her in stunned silence, before managing to splutter out, 'Why the hell would you think that?'

Jenny mentally cursed herself as her eyes began to tear up slightly, 'Because I'm a replacement', taking a deep breath she steadied herself, 'It's not me you want, it's Shannon, at least now I understand it. In Paris I just felt as though sometimes you were elsewhere, you were distracted. When I found out about Shannon it all made sense, your failed marriages, everything. If she was still alive then she would be your life mate, not me. I love you, I really do, but I can't live my life knowing I'm your second choice, it will hurt too much'

Buttoning up her jacket Jenny headed to the stairs, turning to look at him one last time, she saw the look of utter confusion on his face, as she put her foot on the first step she whispered, 'Goodbye Jethro'

* * *

Gibbs watched as Jenny climbed the stairs and left his basement, he heard her mutter goodbye. He couldn't believe that she thought she was second best, ok so he had never told her how much he had loved her, he had never said it at all, but for her to think she was just a replacement. His irritation built and he realised something, if she left then he would never be able to convince her that she was the one he wanted. Running as fast as he could, he managed to intercept her just before she got to the front door. Jenny jumped as he slammed the door that she had only just opened. Grabbing her shoulders he backed her slowly against the wall, 'You were never a replacement Jen'

'Jethro it's fine, I've accepted it….'

'It's not fine because it's not true, I always loved you Jen'

'Well you never said it before, so you'll have to excuse me if I don't believe you now', she tried to push past him, but even with her increased strength, he was still stronger, so she stayed where she was, pinned between an irate Gibbs and the wall.

'Why would I say it now if I don't mean it Jen?'

'I don't know Jethro, you tell me?'

Lowering his face so they were only milimetres apart he whispered, 'I'm saying it because I mean it. You were right I struggled to get over Shannon's death and I married again to try and put it behind me and both attempts failed miserably'. He brought his eyes up to meet hers, 'You though, you were different, for the first time I didn't compare what we had to what I had with Shannon. You made me forget all the pain I had been through. You want to know why I never told you I loved you, the truth?'

'Yes'

'Because I didn't want to admit it to myself, didn't want to admit just how much you had gotten under my skin. Then you left me. Jenny my third marriage wasn't an attempt to forget Shannon, it was an attempt to forget you and it didn't work, because I didn't want Stephanie, I just wanted you'

She looked up at him, and he could see the confusion and doubt in her eyes, 'How do I know your telling me the truth, that you're not just saying this?'

'You don't, you just have to trust me. Do you trust me Jenny?'

Her head was buzzing, trying to get her head around everything, she searched his eyes seeing nothing but sincerity there, 'I trust you Jethro'

He smiled at her, 'Good, so are you going to stay?'

She shot him a small smirk, 'Well it is pretty cold out there and I don't have a lot on….'

'That a yes?'

Wrapping her arms round his neck Jenny kissed him deeply, only pulling away when air became an issue, 'It's a yes Jethro'

'Good, I love you Jen and if I have to say it everyday then I will'

'You don't need to say it everyday, I just needed to hear it once. So now that we've cleared everything up, can we go back to bed?'

'We were never in bed'

'Well I think we should do it properly this time, especially if I'm having to give Caro a hundred bucks'

Gibbs frowned, 'What?'

'It doesn't matter, I'll explain later', she started to undo the buttons on her coat, 'Right now we have better things to do'

Waiting until the coat hit the floor, Jethro pulled her into his arms again and carried her up the stairs, 'That we do Jen'

* * *

**Authors Note: I know some of you might be wondering why I brought Shannon up, but I just feel that I had to cover a bit of the issues that might have torn them apart in the first place and I felt Jenny would be concerned she was replacement. Anyway in the next chapter I'll go back to the case, I haven't forgotten about it. I don't know how much is left in this story, I never know until the chapter before I'm done.**

**Also I have an idea for a sequel to this story if anyone is interested. Let me know**

**xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: This chapter contains a slight bit of gore, I honestly don't think it's a lot, but just in case I'm giving you fair warning.**

**Also due to the amount of interest I will do a sequel once this story is finished. I have a vague idea for a plot already so there shouldn't be much of a wait in between stories**

* * *

Looking up at the gleaming half moon, Jessica leaned up against the rough bark of the tree she was sitting in. She liked the quietness of night, especially in the winter, she liked the darkness and the cold, she felt it suited her personality. Right now she was keeping an eye out for her next meal. Ever since that one man got away she had felt restless, she hadn't got to finish what she had started. In an attempt to ease the frustration she had went straight back out and killed again, hoping it would quench her thirst, it hadn't though.

That was why she was hunting again tonight, usually she just went out once every couple of weeks, it had been enough to satisfy her need for revenge. Jessica hadn't always been a hunter, years ago, when she had been happy, she would never have dreamed of hurting someone. At that point they hadn't had medication to control their condition, but still she had never killed a human, only ever taking enough to survive, although she usually stuck to animals. She only ever drank from humans if she was desperate. At that point she had been unable to understand why some vampires hated humans. Why they insisted that vampires should not be allowed to turn their human counterparts, that they as a race should stay pure. Then ninety six years ago she had met her life mate, James, he was also a pure blood vampire, just like she was and for just over a year they had been happy. They had taken up residence in a small town just outside Seattle, there had been plenty of woodland where they could hunt and so they began to plan their future together.

She still didn't know how the rest of the townsfolk had found out what they were, but the point was that they had. They had stormed around to the house one night, James had ordered her to run and much to her eternal regret she had done. She had truly thought he would have been able to fight them off, he hadn't though, there had been to many and he hadn't wanted to hurt any of them. That mercy had cost him his own life, Jessica knew that people feared what they didn't know, but what they had done to him had been barbaric. They had bound him in chains and driven a stake through his heart, which hadn't worked, his body had begun to heal and pushed the stake out. So they beheaded him and even though he had been dead at this point they had burned his remains. It had been the smell of his burning flesh that had caused Jessica to return, she had watched in horror as they had thrown his severed head into the flames. It had been at that moment, as she had watched the people she had considered friends celebrate her husbands demise that she vowed she would have her revenge. Her pure blooded counterparts had been right, they would never understand and it didn't matter because vampires were the superior race, she should obey the food chain, why should she survive on the blood of animals, when she could have human blood which contained more of the nutrients she needed. It wasn't just the kill itself that she enjoyed though, it was the devastation of the families left behind, she needed to know that they suffered just as much as she had. So she traveled from place to place, selecting her victims at random, never making more than five kills before she moved on.

That one unsuccessful kill ate away at her though, it made her blood boil that he was now one of them Even worse he had integrated himself with the Carson's, one of the most prominent vampire families, although they had lost a lot of respect due to their insistence that they should help the newly turned vampires adjust to life and then the youngest had recently married a former human. Jessica let out a small snort of disgust, how could they betray their own kind like that? It was something she couldn't understand.

* * *

She jumped slightly as she heard someone approach, it was a female, probably late twenties, out running, her I-pod was in, the beat of the music echoed around the empty park. Preparing to attack Jessica went into a crouching position, rocking on her heels, she waited until the woman was just past her tree and then she pounced, knocking the woman to the ground. Jessica stood up, observing the now unconscious woman, she ran a finger over the bloody graze that covered the woman's cheek, before licking her finger clean. Then she pulled her into the bushes, waiting patiently for her to wake up, she enjoyed seeing the life drain from their eyes, feel them go limp and she didn't get that satisfaction unless they were awake.

After a few minutes the woman's eyes fluttered open, she put her hand to the rapidly forming lump on her forehead and tried to sit up, only for Jessica to push her back to the ground. Tightening her fingers around the woman's throat, she made sure no air could pass, she watched for a moment the woman tried to scream out, no sound was able to escape past the firm grasp. Jessica's lips curled into a smile and then she lunged forward, her teeth tearing into the soft flesh of the young woman's throat, laughing into the mangled tissue at her feeble attempts to dislodge her attacker. Eventually she stopped struggling, her head falling back, thudding against the ground. Standing up, Jessica brushed herself down and stretched slightly, ready to get on with the next part of the job, and this time nothing and no one would stop her.

Once Jessica was finished she stepped back, observing her work she smiled. Just for a minute Jessica felt at peace, as though she had evened the score, the feeling never lasted though and she found the rage rapidly built up again. She would never find peace, she knew that, because no matter what she did she would never get James back, the knowledge of that drove the familiar icy sharp pain through her heart. As long as she continued to breathe she would avenge his death, the human's had destroyed her, so she would quite literally destroy them.

* * *

**xxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Sighing happily Jenny lay her head on Gibbs's shoulder, her fingers curling into the hair of his chest, their legs tangled together, the sheets that were now barely covering them were tangled. They were on the floor, the bed having given up during round three, the wooden slats snapping in half, leaving a massive dip in the middle of the bed, causing the couple to continue their exploits on the floor, not that they really noticed, or cared. Jenny glanced up at the alarm and much to her annoyance saw that it was already six am.

'Jethro, I need to get back to my house. I have no clothes here'

Smirking down at her he replied, 'Now that's just not true Jen'

'Yes well I can't just wear my underwear to work, in fact I have even less to wear after you tore my bra in half'

'I couldn't be bothered fiddling with the clasp, plus I prefer you out of it'

Looking thoughtful Jenny replied, 'Actually maybe your right, I wonder what Dinozzo will say when I take my jacket off, do you think he'll approve?'

Laughing slightly, Jethro kissed the tip of her nose, causing her to scrunch it up slightly, 'Ok Jen, you've made your point, I will loan you some jeans, a belt and a t-shirt, although you know that you could shower here' he raised an eyebrow, 'It'll save you time and use less water, you can help save the environment'

'Oh Jethro I think we both know that's not true', Jenny detangled herself and got to her feet, she looked over her shoulder, amused to see he was now lying on his side, his elbow propping him up while he checked her out. She gave him a wink, 'Although I suppose it's the thought that counts'

Grinning Gibbs jumped to his feet and followed her into the bathroom, soon the air was filled with the hiss of the water from the shower and the moans of it's occupants'

* * *

Gibbs pulled up next to Jenny's townhouse and watched as she unclipped her seatbelt, she turned to him, eyes sparkling, 'You know Jethro, you didn't need to give me a lift, I could have ran here in less than two minutes'

He gave a skeptical glance downwards at her skyscraper like heels, 'Really Jen?'

'I'll have you know I have many talents'

Laughing he replied, 'Oh believe me I know'

She shook her head in mock despair, before frowning slightly, 'Jethro, how open do you want to be about us….at work I mean'

'It's going to come out sooner or later Jen, that being said I don't want to listen to my team drone on about it'

'Ok then, so how about if I inform Sec Nav today so we're covered if it does come out, but we don't actually tell people or go out of our way to hide things. Would that work do you think?'

Taking in her nervous expression Gibbs took her hand in his and ran his thumb over the smooth skin of the back of her hand, 'Jenny you need to relax, it's all going to be fine, as long as it doesn't interfere with our work they can't complain'

'Yeah', she gave him a quick smile, 'Anyway I better go if I want to get to work on time, bye Jethro'

Leaning over he caught her mouth in a passionate kiss, his hand tangled in her still slightly damp curls, pulling her closer. As they broke apart he moved his mouth to her ear, 'I'll see you later Jen'

Opening the door she stepped out and smirked at him, 'That you will'. He watched to make sure she got inside safely, before restarting his engine, a smile spreading across his face as he remembered last night and this morning.

* * *

Less than two hours later Gibbs made his way into the bullpen holding his usual cup of coffee. The team were surprised to see that for the first time in three days he looked approachable, actually he looked happy, Tony raised an eyebrow questionably at Ziva who just shrugged. As Gibbs reached his desk he sat down and glanced over at his team, 'Anything new happening?'

McGee looked up from his pc, 'We got an ID on our dead petty officer. He was Robert Youngsen aged twenty two, we matched him using his dental records. He was on a weeks leave and was reported missing by his parents yesterday evening after they repeatedly phoned him, when they didn't get a reply they went to his flat, found it empty and then called his girlfriend, who also hadn't heard from him'

Gibbs rubbed at his forehead and sighed, 'Ok, have you informed his parents yet?'

'No not yet'

'Right in that case McGee, we'll go do that just now. The rest of you, this case is now closed so start writing up'. As he headed towards the elevator with his youngest Agent in tow Gibbs knew they had to catch this monster, but it wasn't something he could drag his team into.

* * *

Smiling happily Jenny breezed into the small restaurant that lunch time and made her way to the table where Caroline was sitting waiting for her, her back facing her. As Jenny reached her, she breezed past and sat down in the chair opposite, wordlessly handing over five twenty dollar notes.

Caro grinned at her, 'Ha I knew it!, thought you were looking less tense'

Blushing, Jenny opened her menu and tried to change the subject, 'Do you know what's good here?'

Shuffling forward in her chair Caro replied, 'Don't try and change the subject, I want details, I want to know if Leroy is as capable as he looks'

Jenny felt her cheeks burning, but she couldn't help the self satisfied smirk that crept over her face, 'I'm not telling you that!'

'You don't need to, I can tell by your face, I feel like I should be congratulating him'

'Don't you dare!'

'Fine' Caro held up her hands in defeat 'I won't'

'Good. Are we waiting for Emily before we order?'

'Oh yeah', Caroline shook her head absentmindedly, 'I meant to tell you, Em can't make it today, the pipes at the kids school burst, so they're at home today'

Jenny sipped at her water, 'Emily and Luke have three kids, is that right?'

'Uh huh, Andrew and Jack are ten and eight and Rebecca's five. Although Emily is insistent that that is it she's having no more'

'You think she will?'

'No probably not', Caroline smiled at Jenny, 'I on the other hand plan to have a ton. Harrison and I want to wait until we've been married for a while longer, but I want at least ten kids.'

Seeing Jenny's eyes widen she laughed, 'I love the idea of a big family and I'm not planning on having them all one after another, we'll have a gap in-between, hopefully five at a time. What about you and Jethro? I mean I know you're not married yet, but have you talked about it?'

Jenny's smile faded slightly and she turned her attention back to her menu, 'No we've not'

Caroline sensed something about what she had said was bothering her friend, she took a guess, 'You know if you're worried about any fertility issues you might have had before, you don't need to, when you turned all your previous health problems healed so….'

Jenny shook her head, 'That's not the problem, we just haven't talked to much about our future that's all, as for marriage I'm not sure I want to be the fifth wife.'

'Yes but it'll work this time and as for kids you and Leroy would make great parents' she smiled encouragingly, 'I can just see Leroy as a dad', this time she knew she didn't imagine Jenny's flinch. 'Ok what is it? Do you not want kids?'

'I do, it's just……' Jenny stared past Caro's shoulder as she told her, 'I'm not sure if Jethro does, he had a daughter with his first wife and they were both killed in a car accident years ago, he's never mentioned having more kids'

'Oh……Is that why you asked about life mates yesterday?'

Jenny nodded, 'Yes, I wasn't sure if we were……..', she shook her head and smiled, 'But we sorted things out, it's just, it's still early days'

'True', Caro laughed 'After all you've got what another hundred and ten years before your biological clock runs out. Although I meant what I said, you really would make fantastic parents'

Jenny sipped on her glass of sparkling water and forced a smile, 'Come on let's order, I'm starved'

* * *

Later on that afternoon Jenny sat at her desk, again all her paperwork was done and apart from a couple of meetings it had been a quiet day. The door opened and she smiled as Jethro walked in. Standing up she walked over to him, as she got closer she saw he was frowning, 'Jethro what is it?'

He looked her right in the eyes, his blue eyes were closed off and it scared her, 'The local police dept was on the phone, they found another 'animal' attack victim. This one was a female, early twenties, no ID as of yet'

'The attacks are getting more frequent'

'Yeah, I think we should arrange a meeting with the other's, we need to fix this and the sooner the better'.

* * *

**xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs arranged for a meeting to take place later that night at Luke and Emily's house. They had all been unsettled by the news that there had been yet another attack.

As they were waiting for Luke to get home, Jenny helped Emily cook dinner, while Caroline watched Gibbs entertain the kids. She couldn't help but smile, she was pretty sure this was the first time she had seen him completely relaxed. Caroline pulled herself to her feet and headed over, she had a plan.

Running up she picked up her youngest nephew and swung him around, after placing him back on the ground she told them all, 'You lot better go inside, your mom's made dinner' as they ran away she turned her attention to Gibbs, 'Walk around the garden with me Leroy?'

He gave her an odd look, 'Ok, but why?'

'I need the fresh air', starting to walk she was relieved to find Gibbs following her, 'The kids really like you, you're obviously a natural'

'Hmmm'

'You and Jen will make great parents, do you know how many you want yet?'

'We've not spoken about it'

'I suppose it's still early days, plus you've still to get her up the aisle first'

Gibbs gave an awkward cough, 'I very much doubt that Jenny wants to be the fifth Mrs. Gibbs'

'If you were anyone else I would be inclined to agree, but I think she might surprise you. What about kids? Do you want them?'

'Never thought about it'

'Jenny would be a fantastic mom', she watched a slow smile spread across Gibbs's face and he gave an almost imperceptible nod.

'Yeah she would be'

'You know sometimes we get caught up in the past when what we should be focusing on is the future. You lost Jenny once because you couldn't open up, you might have showed her you loved her, but she still deserves to know what sort of future you want. Open up to her Leroy, if all you want is what you have now tell her, if you want the whole happy family then swallow your pride, tell her and get down on one knee!'

Sighing Gibbs asked, 'Why do you feel the need to interfere?'

'Because I'm good at it and you know I'm right' Caroline gave him a wide smile before she turned and headed back to the house.

Gibbs watched her go, he let out another large sigh, she was right. Jenny was the only person he had ever felt he could be happy with and he needed to decide just what kind of future he wanted with her.

* * *

Later that evening the group gathered in the sitting room to discuss what they should do about the attacks.

'The attacks are getting more frequent, we need to track her down and stop it', Luke informed the group.

Gibbs nodded his agreement, 'How do we do that though?'

'There are only two ways to kill a vampire and that is to either burn them, or remove their head'

Jenny's hand tightened around Gibbs and he noticed she had went slightly pale, she had never been very comfortable with having to end someone's life and this way was pretty barbaric. Luke continued, 'We'll need to find her first. I suggest we go in the one big group, a rogue vampire won't go down easily and the more of us there are the better. She's unlikely to hit the same park twice so I think we should go to Fort DuPont Park tonight, it's big and offers her a wide range of hiding places and victims'

Looking around the group Jenny asked, 'Have you done this before?'

Emily nodded, 'Unfortunately we had a similiar situation about ten years ago, it's not pleasant, but we can't let her continue with this. Of course we're not going to force it, if you're not comfortable then you don't need to come.'

It was Gibbs who answered 'I want her caught and if this is what it takes then I'm in'

Jenny nodded, 'You're right, I know you are, it's better to stop her now'

'Ok then', Luke turned his attention to Gibbs, 'Chances are she'll go for you first as you're her unfinished business, so we'll have you walk around the park and hopefully this will attract her, the rest of us will be hidden and will step in when she appears'

'You want to use Jethro as bait!', Jenny was not happy with this idea. Gibbs wrapped an arm around her.

'Jen it'll be fine, everyone is going to be there'

Emily reached across and took Jenny's hand, 'We're not going to let anything happen to him, I promise you.' She turned to her husband, 'I've called a babysitter for the kids, told them you had a work commitment. I want to be there, like you said the more people there are the better'

Luke smiled at his wife, 'Ok. Caro, Harrison are you both ok with this?', The pair nodded so Luke carried on talking, 'Good we'll leave in an hour, that way we can be at the park before nightfall, is everyone in agreement?'

With everyone in agreement, Luke and Emily headed upstairs to tell the kids they were going out and Harrison and Caro went to clear up the kitchen. Gibbs watched as Jenny sat back in her chair, letting out a sigh, he pulled her closer into him, 'You ok Jen?'

'I'm fine, just nervous, what if something goes wrong Jethro?'

'It won't'

She looked up at him and kissed his cheek, 'It's just I've only just got you back and I don't want to lose you again'

'You won't Jen, I promise you'

She didn't answer him, instead she snuggled in closer to him and they sat in a comfortable silence, just happy to be with each other, not releasing the other from the embrace until it was time to leave.

* * *

**Only about 2 more chapters to go :)**

**xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning this chapter has some violence**

* * *

They had been in the park for three hours now, it was quickly approaching ten o clock. Gibbs was doing yet another circle around the park, it was growing steadily colder and the wind was picking up, whipping the fallen leafs into a frenzy. Shivering slightly as the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end, Gibbs tugged his jacket tighter. He recognized this feeling, it was the same sense of dread he had had on the night he had been attacked, he shook himself slightly as he told himself that this time it would be different, he wasn't alone this time, he had back up.

Gibbs heard the rustle of the trees above him and knew what was coming, when it did happen it was like he was watching it in slow motion. He saw her hurtling through the branches, obviously aiming to knock him to the ground and knock him out. Just before she made contact with him he took a step back and she landed with a thud onto the concrete pathwaywith such a force it cracked under her feet.

* * *

Jessica couldn't believe her luck when she saw him walking through the park, the one victim she hadn't had a chance to finish off and now here he was, here was her chance. She crept forward on her branch, her mouth curling into a grin as she saw him pause slightly, right underneath her. She pounced, saw him look up as she drew closer and then just before she landed on him he took a step back, causing her to crash onto the ground, pain splintering through her.

* * *

Gibbs watched as the blonde woman pulled herself to her feet, the grazes that littered her hands and legs quickly healing over, something he still found pretty amazing. She gave him a slow almost inhuman smile, 'Very impressive, you were obviously a quick learner. Unfortunately you have been a vampire for less than a week, I have had 135 years to hone my skills, so this is not a battle you'll be winning'

Cocking his head to one side he told her, 'You see I thought that might be a problem, so this time I brought reinforcements.'

Jessica's smile faded slightly when she saw the five others quickly appear into view, although she refused to show fear. She faced Luke, 'Oh how the mighty have fallen, consorting with the riff raff now?', She let out a bitter laugh, 'The high and mighty Carson family has to keep their numbers up by pulling in half breeds'. At this she gave a contemptuous look at Gibbs and Harrison, her eyes then traveled over the rest of the group before settling on Jenny, 'And who's' this? Another stray?', Jessica went to make her way over to Jenny but was blocked by a glaring Gibbs, she looked at the fury in his eyes and let out another peel of laughter, it was hollow though and seemed to echo around the park, 'My my we were quick off the mark finding our mate'. Turning to address Luke once more she told him, 'You know what I think there is room for a deal here, leave me the half-breeds to do with what I wish and I will leave D.C. hell I'll even leave the country, I'm not particular about where I hunt'

Luke shook his head, 'Not a hope in hell, they're one of us now'

Jessica could feel her fury building as she spat out, 'They will never be one of us! Turning humans should never have been allowed', she gestured at Harrison, 'And by allowing a member of your family to marry that, you have dragged your reputation through the gutters amongst the worthy'

'If they refuse to accept their own kind and kill innocents then they are hardly worthy and we would prefer to have nothing to do with them. Like I said before we will not make a deal with you, leave now and you won't have to suffer the consequences. We don't like to destroy one of our own, but if we have to in order to stop you then we will not hesitate'

'Is that a fact? I wonder if you have really thought this through, after all I have nothing to lose, you on the other hand do' Jessica licked her lips slightly surveying the group and seeing they weren't going to back down, shrugged slightly, 'Well in that case I think it's only fair that I get one last meal', at that she lunged towards Gibbs, her hand slashing across his throat, slicing his jugular. Jenny got to her first and slammed into her, sending her flying into the bushes.

* * *

As the rest of the group raced after her Jenny got on her knees and bent down next to Jethro. Blood gushed from his neck, glinting in the moonlight and his eyes were closed over. Jenny placed her hands on the wound, trying to stem the bleed until it healed over, after a few seconds though she realised the bleeding hadn't stopped and she began to panic, this wasn't meant to happen. She began pleading with him, 'Jethro no you promised me you wouldn't do this, please you can't just leave me now' Jenny could feel the tears begin to build behind her eyes as her lover's blood spilled out over her hands, staining them crimson.

She heard the scuffle grow closer again, but she wasn't aware just how close they had gotten until the rogue vampire flew into her, knocking her to the ground, her head rattling off the concrete. Jenny saw her take a swipe at her neck and intercepted her hand, using all her strength to throw her off. Jessica landed crouched on her feet and sat back on her haunches, she grinned at Jenny her fangs bared, 'It's just you and me now and believe me you won't win'

Jenny clambered to her feet, her eyes drifted to Jethro still lying motionless on the ground and she felt her heart break. Jessica followed her gaze and laughed bitterly, 'Does it hurt hmmm, to know you'll never get to see him again', her face twisted in malice and anger, 'Because that what your pathetic species did to me, you lot deserve all you get, you don't deserve any mercy' Jenny didn't answer, she watched as Jessica ran towards her and reached for her knife. Just as the woman lunged at her she brought it up and swiped it across her neck, she saw the look of shock flash across the other woman's face as she noticed the knife, but she was traveling to fast to stop in time. Just as the knife sliced into her flesh she hit out with her arm and sent Jenny flying, she felt a heavy thud and felt a white hot flash of pain and then nothing.

* * *

Luke, Emily, Harrison and Caro made their way out of the bushes, having all been knocked out during the fight and staggered slightly onto the pathway. The first thing they saw was Jessica lying on the ground her eyes open and staring, her head hanging by a sliver of flesh. Caro grimaced slightly and reaching for the abandoned knife on the ground and finished the job, they then looked around and saw the two lifeless figures of their two friends.

* * *

**Hoping to put the final chapter up later tonight. **

**Review? :)**

**xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

The bright light stung at Jenny's eyes as she struggled to open them, they still felt heavy and she felt stiff and tense, she grimaced as a sense of déjà vu washed over her. This feeling was quickly replaced by one of pure dread as she remembered what had happened. She turned her head as she heard a light cough, sitting next to her bed was a drawn looking Jethro. He reached out and stroked her cheek, causing her to smile slightly, she tilted her head to place a light kiss to his knuckles before whispering, 'You're ok, Thank God, I thought I'd lost you back there'

Gibbs shook his head, 'I was kind of dead for a while, but I'm fine now'

Jenny pushed herself up, 'I'm sorry you were kind of dead!'

'It was a fatal blow, I apparently needed time to heal, so technically I was dead for a bit', He took in her shocked expression and let out a small laugh, 'Anyway you're one to talk, you shattered most of the bones in your neck'

'I did?'

He nodded and his face grew somber, 'You had me worried for a while there Jen, you've been out all night, I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up'

'How long have you been sitting there?'

'A couple of hours'

Lowering her head she whispered, 'I'm sorry'

He frowned slightly, 'Why?'

'For putting you through this, I know how awful it was for me in the park.....when you were bleeding'

'Well I feel fine now and more importantly you're ok.'

Jenny smiled slightly, before a frown descended on her face, slightly panicked she asked, 'What about the others? And what happened with Jessica?'

'The others got away with mild concussions and some scrapes and bruises. As for Jessica, she's dead, I didn't ask too much about it and I don't think they wanted to go into it'

'That's understandable', Jenny shifted slightly as Jethro sat down on the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer into his chest. Jenny let out a sigh, 'I don't know about you but I am so glad this is over'

Gibbs nodded and placed a kiss to the top of her head, he didn't say anything, he just sat and thought about how differently things could have ended up and knew in that moment that he couldn't live without her and realized exactly what he needed and wanted.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed quickly and without incident. Jenny and Gibbs's relationship grew progressively stronger, although neither one had voiced what they wanted for the future.

Most of the Agency suspected that the pair were in a relationship but no one had came out and said it. Gibbs's team now almost constantly watched the interaction between their bosses with great interest. Taking note of the fact Gibbs now brought in two coffees in the morning and both now left at a respectable time, Tony's betting pool had never seen so much cash as the Agents scrambled to get in on what they saw as being easy money.

Tony looked up at the catwalk as the Director and Gibbs stepped out of her office, he nudged Abby, who was perched on his desk while chatting to McGee, she followed his gaze, her eyes sparkling as they watched the pair. Obviously they couldn't hear what was being said, but they watched as Gibbs said something to Jenny and then smirked over his coffee. Jenny laughed and swiped the coffee out of his hands, taking a sip before handing it back to him. The conversation continued for a few minutes before Jenny brushed her hand against Gibb's arm who in returned leaned in, whispering something into her ear, causing her to blush slightly. The team watched in unfettered interest as Jenny composed herself and headed to MTAC, Gibbs's eyes following her all the way. When the door to MTAC closed Gibbs finally made his way to his team, 'What are you lot gawping at?'

Abby beamed at him, 'Nothing, we're just glad to see mummy and daddy are getting along better, that's all'

'Yeah boss', Tony nodded eagerly, 'We just like seeing you two in a good mood for a change', He took in Gibbs's raised eyebrow and hastily amended himself, 'Not that your not normally cheerful boss, it's just that…… you know what boss just head slap me, it'll be over with quicker'

Gibbs just grinned at the younger Agent, 'Dinozzo it's not the same if you ask for it' and chuckling he walked away from the team, calling back over his shoulder, 'Going to get coffee'

Tony looked at the rest of the stunned group, 'He let me away with it, it must be serious'

Abby grinned as she swung herself off the desk, 'Of course it is Tony, you just have to see them together to know that', she looked thoughtful for a second, 'You know I bet that he would of told us had we just asked'

Tony went pale, 'Let's not push our luck Abs'

'I'm telling you Tony it's L-O-V-E'

'The man doesn't have a good track record with these things Abs'

Looking up towards MTAC Abby's smile widened, 'It's different with Jenny, I know it's for good this time and I know they'll prove me right, mark my words Tony'

* * *

That night Gibbs headed round to Jenny's townhouse, feeling nervous he re-checked his inside jacket pocket, making sure that the jewelry box was still there.

Heading to the front door he used his key to let himself in and made a bee line for the study. He stood in the doorway for a minute smiling as he took in the sight of Jenny crouching by the floor, lighting the fire, wearing a flimsy silk top and figure hugging jeans. She looked up at him and smiled, 'You just going to stand there all night, or are you coming in?'

Gibbs didn't say anything, just stepped into the room and pulled her into his arms, their lips meeting, her hands sliding around his neck, finger's twisting at the hair at the nape of his neck. After a few minutes they pulled apart, breathing slightly heavily Jenny asked him, 'Is that your version of hello?'

'Only with you'

'Glad to hear it, I think you'd scare the crap out of Dinozzo', moving towards her drinks cabinet she asked, 'Bourbon?'

Moving so he was next to her desk he just nodded, his mouth suddenly bone dry. In an attempt to distract himself he tapped his fingers off her desk, looking down a pile of papers caught his eye. He picked them up frowning slightly, they were property details, all for apartments, no more than two bedrooms. Clearing his throat he asked, 'Something to tell me Jen?'

She turned around looking confused until she saw what he was holding, she just shrugged, 'I'm thinking of selling the house, nothing's definite yet which is why I didn't mention it'

His brows furrowed together, 'Why?'

Handing him his bourbon, she took a sip of hers before talking, 'I've been holding onto this house for almost ten years, just like I was holding onto the hope I would clear my father's name and at one point all I cared about was revenge and it didn't matter who I hurt in the process.', She paused, taking another drink before continuing, 'That night in the park, when everyone else was out of it Jessica said something to me. You were lying on the ground, bleeding and she told me now I knew how she felt, that our kind had done this to her and we deserved this', Jenny looked up at Gibbs her eyes wide, 'Jethro she was so angry, the thought of getting revenge had consumed her and I realised I didn't want to be like that, I have to let go of that part of my past and that includes this place'

Gibbs put his drink on the desk and still holding the papers walked closer to her, 'I can understand that and I'm glad that you're finally able to put this behind you, but apartments Jen?'

She let out a small laugh, 'You look so shocked! Why not Jethro? Why would I buy another big house just to rattle around in it?', Gesturing at the paper's she told him, 'Those are a much more practical option for me'

'Are they?'

Jenny shot him a look, not sure where he was going with this, 'Yes', she took the papers out of his hands and extracted one from the pile, handing it to him as she said, 'I like this one, I'm thinking about going to see it tomorrow'

He studied the details for a moment, stating, 'It only has one bedroom'

Rolling her eyes she replied, 'Well it's not like I make you sleep in the spare room when you stay the night'

Deciding to cut to the chase Gibbs asked her, 'Well yeah but where are the kids going to sleep?'

Raising her eyes to look at him, he saw her eyes were filled with shock, she stuttered slightly before finally forcing out, 'I wasn't aware that was an issue'

'I know we haven't talked about it but……' Gibbs ran a hand through his hair, why was this so difficult?, he tried to continue, 'Come on Jen, we love each other and……..there is no one else I would have even have considered having a family with after Shannon, but with you, with you it's different'

He wrapped his hands around her forearms, his thumbs tracing circles on her bare arms, 'With you I want the lot, the big house, the army of unruly kids, hell you can even have the dog if that's what you want Jen. I don't want to settle with us just spending nights together, jumping between houses', He smirked slightly, 'Although don't get me wrong we always have a good time. But it's not enough, I want to wake up with you every morning, in our home, the rest of it would just be an amazing bonus', he leaned in even closer to her, 'Just tell me what you want Jen and I'll promise you it'

Jenny was shocked, she hadn't expected this. She looked into his startling blue eyes, that were currently searching hers, looking for an answer, smiling slightly she stood on her tiptoes to lightly kiss him before saying, 'I want what you just offered me', She wrapped her arms around his neck, 'I want the kids and the home, but most of all I just want you'

'You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that', He unwrapped her arms from around his neck, leaving her looking slightly surprised. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out the small black velvet box and taking Jenny's left hand in his got down on his knee. Looking up at her he met those dazzling green eyes of hers he opened the box. Jenny let out a gasp at the sight of the platinum ring and clear cut diamond. Feeling nervous again and seeing how shocked she was Gibbs kissed the fingers of the hand he was holding, causing her to raise her to jsrk back to reality, having grabbed her attention he asked her,

'Jen will you marry me?'

She grinned widely at him, 'Jethro of course I will', her eyes filled with tears as he slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up pulling her into his arms, kissing her as passionately as he could.

* * *

A few hours later they lay on their sides in front of the fire, limbs entangled, a blanket thrown over them as Jenny leaned back into Gibbs's bare chest and let out a small laugh. Running a finger up her arm, he asked her, 'What are you giggling at?'

She tilted her head back to look at him, 'I was just thinking it might be worth buying earplugs before we tell Abby'

He let out a low chuckle, 'I think you're right', he kissed her shoulder, 'Plus we could wear them for Caro's I told you so's'.

'You know we should probably thank her'

Gibbs rolled Jenny onto her back settling on top of her, lowering his mouth so it was almost touching hers, 'Later Jen, we haven't finished celebrating yet'

Jenny let out one last happy laugh as Jethro's mouth closed over hers.

* * *

**Well that's the end.....well until the sequel.**

**The first chapter of the sequel should hopefully be up by Monday at the latest, although I still need a title.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story. As always let me know what you thought. **

**xxxxxx**


End file.
